Cabin Stories
by RenaYumi
Summary: This is a collections of stories that are related, but not necessarily related to the summer cabin owned by Yumi‘s family that just sort of popped up into our stories and imaginations. The gang spends every summer there for a few weeks and trouble insures
1. Asleep In A Hammock

**Cabin Stories**

A/n: This is a collections of stories that are related, but not necessarily related, to a summer cabin owned by Yumi's family that just sort of popped up into our stories and imaginations. The gang spends every summer there for a few weeks and much trouble insures. All stories have been done role playing style by myself and abdominals, my friend and fellow authoress. We've brought Charlie back. (The equivalent of bringing sexy back) You've seen Charlie Stern in my stories as well as a few of Lune-Solei's. For those of you who don't know, she Ulrich's twin sister. She's abdominals OC. Please don't use her unless you ask her first. The majority of these stories, squibs really, will be OddxCharlie. There will probably be a lot of YumixUlrich and AelitaxJeremie because we like fluff and it just sort of happens. Please excuse slight language, Charlie's antics, and the ocassional bad grammar. Thank you and Enjoy.

* * *

**T**he female Stern was slaving away in her dorm at Kadic Academy, packing away her bags for the annual trip to the summer cabin. She whined slightly as she tossed her second bag into the hallway, making a loud 'thump' as it bounced off the wall. "Freakin' waking me up and freakin' 8 in the morning. I'm going to kill twinny if it's the last thing I do.." 

Odd's pleasant grin grew even larger as he seen a bag flung out the door of his girlfriend's dorm. _She_ was a happy camper today. He shifted his purple backpack onto his left shoulder, hauling on of Charlie's bags onto his right.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Said girl grunted tiredly, shoving a few bathing suits into another bag along with her laptop and portable iPod speakers. "Eight o' clock in the morning?! Is my brother on drugs or something!?"

The blonde shrugged, picking up the second bag that had been tossed haphazardly into the hall. "Probably. Maybe he's just excited." He leaned against the wall, smiling as the girl stormed around her room, muttering to herself. She probably wasn't aware he was even present, making her flustered, angry, mood all the more adorable.

Charlie sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that morning, trudging over to her closet and flinging clothes that she had missed carelessly. She picked up one shirt and stared at it for a moment before putting on top of her desk, realizing that it was one of Aelita's. "Is everyone else up?" she asked with a yawn.

So he _had_ been noticed. He leaned against the door frame; the bags were heavier than they looked.

"For the past few hours or so." He grinned. No, Charlie really didn't seem like a morning person. Yes, the yelling at Ulrich would make him smile. "All set?"

She stopped and stared at him like he was crazy when he mentioned the fact that everyone else had been awake for more than one hour. "...Yeah; I've got everything packed." With that, she picked up her backpack and her duffel bag and grabbed her keys, heading out into the hall as she closed the door.

His smile never faltered as he let her lead the way down the hall towards the parking lot. When he said 'few hours' he meant it. His bags, Ulrich's bag and Yumi's were already in the car around seven before he had even gone to retrieve Charlie after Ulrich woke her up. Aelita and Jer had come down shortly after.

She dragged her backpack along the carpeted hallway and concrete stairs, not really caring that her summer reading and work was packed inside and could possibly be damaged by such actions. "Did Ulrich tell you?" she chimed, pushing away the fact that it was early morning still.

The thing about Charlie was she was like instant coffee. It only takes a few seconds, and she's ready to go.

"Probably not. What was I suppose to be told?"

"I got a present for everyone" She grinned and nudged open the door at the bottom of the stairs with her foot, realizing she forgot once again to put on shoes.

Odd didn't bother to look down. "Your flip-flops are in the car. You left them last night. What kind of present?" He stepped in front of her, holding the door open with his hip.

"Thanks" she walked into the outside, narrowing her chocolate eyes as the sunshine penetrated them. "A good present, of course! Well, all presents are good, but that's beside the point."

"Ah, I see. That narrows it down then." The others came into view. Yumi was waving a tray of coffee slightly for them to see. He barely noticed the box of doughnuts sitting on the hood of the car. "It's not something cheesy is it? Like a clown who does balloon animals? You know how I feel about being upstaged by clowns."

"Yes, because I can _really_ fit a clown into my bag," she rolled her eyes with her sarcasm and smiled, tossing her bags into the trunk along with Odd's before grabbing what seemed like the girl's drug; a cup of coffee. "Yumi, you are a _goddess_. Ulrich, she's a keeper. If you don't marry her, I might have to consider doing it myself."

Ulrich rolled his eyes at his sister as Odd took his own cup of coffee.

"Of course, Charlie. Yumi, do not bring anymore coffee for my sister. I don't need her proposing or something. It would make sibling life awkward."

"Oh, shut it." The younger Stern slapped her brother's shoulder. "I've already got the best guy in the world anyways." She smiled and latched herself onto said boyfriend's arm as she sipped some of her steaming coffee.

Odd grinned like a fool.

"Yes, you do. Are we ready to get this show on the road? I don't know how long Charlie can keep that clown in her duffle without it suffocating or something." Aelita pushed back her pink sunglasses and blinked at him.

"Don't worry about it, 'Lita" Charlie chimed as she opened the door and climbed into the far back seat and sliding over to make room for Odd.

The seating arrangements were never an issue with the group, save the first summer Yumi had her license and Ulrich was a very nervous passenger.

"Charlie. Odd; Ipods are for listening, not for karaoke, got it?" Ulrich asked into the rearview mirror. Jeremie and Aelita slid into the middle seats, snickering quietly.

"I'm walking on sunshine. WOAH-OH-OH!" Charlie sang loudly and off-key as response. She grinned at his glare and nodded. "Fine, fine. I'm going to be asleep anyways because you WOKE ME UP AT 8 IN THE MORNING."

Aelita's eyebrows shot up. "You got to sleep in till eight?" Her gaze moved to Jeremie with a glare, muttering under her breath.

Odd laughed as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, setting his coffee in the cup holder.

"Go to sleep, Chare. I'll wake you up when we get close to the lake so you can taunt the old dock."

"Score!" She set her coffee in her respectable holder before lying down, using Odd's lap as a pillow. The coffee didn't do much for her as she closed her eyes, mumbling something incoherent and tired under her breath as she traced circles into Odd's thigh.

The elder Stern rolled his eyes as Yumi started the car and started to pull out of the parking lot. He could tell this summer would be much the same as other summers. Insane.

Odd smiled down at Charlie, absentmindedly stroking her hair as she slept. Three hours, two fights over which route was better, and a few random outbursts later, the girl was still much asleep on his lap.

Charlie was always one for perfect timing. They were nearing the road leading to their secluded cabin when she woke. She didn't sit up, nor did she open her eyes; instead, she started tracing circles once more, letting Odd know she was awake.

"Almost there," Odd said in a quiet voice. The car had been nearly silent and he didn't want to interrupt it. "Have a nice nap?"

She smiled in a satisfied manner and nodded. "Why's everyone so quiet?" the girl whispered.

"Same as usual. Enjoying the scenery." He tucked lose hair behind her ear. "And they agreed no-talking would keep them from saying something that would cause someone else to kill that person. So, yeah, same as usual." The lush green trees were a blur as Yumi sped down the small dirt road that led to the cabin. She giggled faintly, shifting so she was lying on her back. Opening her eyes, she flashed him a grin as she took his hand and kissed the back of it.

Odd smiled as the car came around the last bend, lacing both of their hands together.

"So what's this big surprise?" he asked. Charlie looked adorable in his lap; he bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You'll see after Ulrich and I set it up" her grin grew as Yumi parked the car and turned it off. The doors of the car opened as Yumi made her way to the trunk, opening it and finding Charlie in it; she had rolled over the back seat. Already having her three backs in her arms (or slung over her shoulders), she jumped out of the trunk, running for the front door of the cabin. "Meet me in the backyard, Ulrich!" she yelled over her shoulder before she disappeared into the cabin.

The rest of the gang got out of the car in the fashion of human beings. For the first time that morning, Ulrich's grin seemed to match his sisters. When he reached for his bag, Yumi pulled it away from him.

"I got your stuff, go help Charlie before there's an explosion of some sort." Odd laughed as he best friend ran after his girlfriend.

"What are those two up to now?"

Yumi shrugged. "I have no idea, but I have a bad feeling about it," Jeremie stated, grabbing his bags along with Aelita's.

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

"God, this thing weighs a tonnn!" Charlie whined, tossing two of her bags onto her usual bed before heading for the backyard with her duffel bag.

Ulrich smirked as she came out the door. "You insisted that you could 'keep it safer' than me," he taunted his twin.

"I'll keep my size 8 shoe safely up your _ass_," she teased right back, tossing the bag over between two, tall trees.

Her brother cringed. "Let's just get this set up before the others finish unpacking." He unzipped the crammed duffle.

"'kay!" she grinned and took out the hammock, throwing it off to the side before taking out the tools and hooks. Staring at them for a moment, she extended them to her brother. "You know how I am with tools"

"That bird house was never the same," he said dryly taking the hammer and hooks and starting on the first tree. He glanced over his shoulder; so many ways a project so simple could go so wrong.

"That bird house was _amazing_ and you know it," Charlie grinned as she unfolded the thick gray strings that made up the hammock, laying it on the ground.

Ulrich took the second hook from his mouth and moved to the other tree in a few swift steps.

"That bird house was a _death trap, _Charlie."

"Tch. You're just jealous. Besides," she smirked, "I used pages from your school books to line it." The girl lay back, folding her arms underneath her head.

Ulrich missed the hook and succeeded in hitting his finger as he glared at the girl. "Ow! Charlie Mariah! I told you about using my school books for things destructive or non-school related."

"And I told you _never_ to mention my horrid middle name. We're even"

He huffed, hanging the hammer from his back pocket by the claw. "I'm sure you let Odd-" the hammock hit him in the back of the head. It was heavy for a bunch of rope.

"Shut your mouth before I tell Yumi _your_ middle name," she let out an 'hmph', standing up and retrieving the hammock to put it on the hooks.

Ulrich wrinkled his nose as he put the hammer back in her duffle.

"You shouldn't threaten your brother like that."

"Can we come out yet?!" Odd yelled from the kitchen window, hands over his eyes.

She smirked at him, putting the hammock on one hook and then on the opposite one.

"Yeahhh!" the younger Stern called back with a grin before dragging her brother onto the hammock with her.

Odd bolted out the back door, smiled plastered on his face. "Sweet! You got a hammock!" He ran to them, squishing himself between the two. The others made their way a little less excitedly. Yumi blinked.

"A hammock. You.. Two. Put up a hammock? And nothing died? Or blew up?" She eyed the hooks on the tree that didn't budge under the weight on it.

"Ulrich's finger died," she said, grinning triumphantly. That earned her a shove from said boy, which ended with her on the ground. "Hey, be nice, twinny!"

Odd slung his arm around the boy's shoulders. "If that's the worst of the situation, I'd say the hammock is a _great_ idea." He looked down to his girlfriend. "Uhm… You ok, Chare?"

"Ahh perfectly fine" her grin grew as she pulled Ulrich's ankles, sending him down onto the ground next to her. "IIII win!" she giggled before plopping herself on the hammock next to Odd.

Aelita giggled at the display. "Charlie, that was childish," Odd scolded playfully. He poked the girl in the side, looking through the hammock at Ulrich sprawled out on the ground.

She laughed, playfully shoving him away before jumping onto her brother and sitting on his stomach.

"Chare!" Ulrich squeaked. "You're crushing my internal organs and I may _need_ them some day," he said in a put-on strangled voice.

**_o0o0o0o0o_**

Charlie was cuddled on the hammock under the fluffy comforter that she stole from her bed, watching the fireflies as she waited for Odd to come outside from changing into dry clothes. [She swears it was an accident when she pushed him off the dock and into the lake! The sky was growing darker fast, the only colors that littered the black sky were small traces of oranges and pinks from the sunset.

Odd's hair drooped slightly from the dampness of the lake water. He pushed it out of his eyes and looked out into the yard at Charlie. He sighed quietly, a small smile grazing his features. Moments like these he wish he carried a camera at all times. He moved from the deck down onto the grass, careful not to disturb her peaceful mood.

She stretched her arms behind her head before folding them and tucking them beneath her, much like a pillow. Charlie was happy Ulrich agreed to let them sleep on the hammock, as long as "he didn't have to burn the hammock the next morning." She laughed faintly, shaking her head slightly.

Odd leaned down, kissing Charlie lightly. "The hammock was a wonderful idea, love," he murmured in her ear. She hummed, grinning.

"All of my ideas are wonderful, if I do say so m'self," the girl retorted, moving over to make room for her boyfriend.

He rolled his eyes, laying down next to Charlie, careful not to flip the hammock.

"You think so, don't you?" He wrapped his arm around her, chuckling playfully.

She put her head on his shoulder, flipping the blanket over him. "Mhm"

He rested his head against hers, snuggling under the blanket. "Love you, Chare."

"I love you too, Odddd--!" she jumped in surprise as lighting flashed the sky, causing them to flip off the hammock. It was a few seconds before she laughed uneasily; she hated thunderstorms.

The blonde rolled his eyes and laughed, dragging her closer to him on the grass. "It's only thunder," he stage whispered, pressing his face to hers.

"It's _not_ only thunder. We could _die_!" she exclaimed, hiding her face into his shoulder.

He buried his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. His eyes danced in the approaching dark. "I'll protect you."

Another flash of lightning filled the sky, this time the bolt was ridiculously close, hitting one of the trees that the hammock was attached to.

Startled, Odd pulled Charlie off the ground in a hurry. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, hurrying her into the house.

"And now I'm going to protect you in the house, c'mon." He practically dragged her towards the house.

"Odd," she said, looking back at the tree. "_Odd!_ Look." Charlie spun him around so he could look at the symbol that had been put into the tree.

Odd glanced off her should. "_Fuck!_" he cursed. He gave Charlie a shove towards the house. "Wake up Jeremie and then get into the cellar and _don't move_ until we come and get you." He looked up at the quickly forming storm clouds. No wonder she hated storms.

She started to go into the cabin before looking back. "What about the others?" Charlie yelled over the growing wind.

He looked back at her, eyes heavy with concern. "He'll get them. Now, I need you out of harms way, Chare. I can't think if you're running around trying to find everyone. He's after us. Go!" He turned away from the house, running out to start the car. "Be safe, Charlie," he whispered into the wind.

She gave a small smile before going into the house, wincing as thunder roared loudly. Screeching to a stop outside of the genius' door, she rapped on it, heavily. "Jeremie?" Reaching for the door knob, her chocolate eyes widened as she retracted her hand. "_Fuckk!_" She kicked the door open, and her heart stopped as Jeremie laid there, surrounded by electricity from the storm. A crackle sounded as she took a step inside; he wasn't breathing.

Yumi woke with a start, skin prickling from the electricity in the air. She fought back the haze of sleep that had only just barely been able to set in. A crackle pulled her out of her bed. 'That is not a good sound.' She pulled back her bed comforter, swept hair up into a makeshift bun, and walked out into the hallway. She could see Charlie standing in Jeremie's doorway.

"Charlie? What are you doing? I thought you and Odd were sleeping on the hammock?"

"Yumi! Oh, thank God." Charlie seemed out of breath, her face pale and scared. "Xana... Xana's attacking. You guys need to go."

Yumi blinked. "Yeah, ok. Yeah. We're on our way. Where's Odd? Jer, up and at 'em. Xana's on the offe- Jeremie?!" She turned horrified to the younger girl.

"Odd's outside in the car. Wiill you... guys be able to manage without Jeremie there?" she asked quietly, looking up at the elder girl.

The older girl took a deep breath, fighting back the urge to puke. "Charlie. I need you to go wake up Aelita and Ulrich and tell them to go without us." She took another deep breath and then moved into Jeremie's room. She glanced over her shoulder quickly. "Don't let Aelita come out this way."

"But... he's after you, too, isn't he? You need to go with them. I've got everything under control here." Before Yumi could retort, the younger girl went to wake up her brother and Aelita.

Yumi drew a jagged breath and got onto the floor next to Jeremie. She put her ear to the boy's chest. He still wasn't breathing.

"Don't do this to us, Jer." She started CPR, hearing voices in the hallway.

"Ulrich. Ulrich, come _on_. Wake up," she whined, grabbing his arm. "Xana's attacking!"

Ulrich opened one eye to his sister. "Very funny." He rolled back over. "Don't make jokes like that."

"I'm not kidding. Get your ass up and out of bed!" she sounded exasperated as she went across the hall to wake up Aelita.

Ulrich cursed under his breath, throwing off his comforter and slipping into his shoes.

"Charlie?! What's going on? Everyone get up!"

"Go to the car, _please_," she faced him. "Take Aelita with you, and make sure you don't go down the back hallway."

Ulrich nodded. Aelita stumbled into the hall. "Xana attack.. The back hall is faster; Charlie what's happened?"

"Damn it, what's with everyone and _questions_?!" she growled, pointing to the front door. "Go play hero! _Please_!"

Ulrich threw his arms up. "Come on Princess, we have work to do." He pulled the girl towards the front door, eyes open for Yumi, who was no where in sight. Odd honked the horn from the car.

Charlie went next to Yumi. "Please, go with them, Yumi. They need you out in the battlefield."

Yumi looked up, face red from sharing oxygen. They were going to need her without Jeremie on the supercomputer.

"Listen to me, Chare… you have to keep his heart beating or he won't come back with the return. Ok?" she asked between compressions.

"Gotcha," she shot a reassuring smile at her. "Go ahead, they can't wait forever."

She moved out of the way to let Charlie take over. She hugged the girl with one arm.

"We'll hurry." She ran out the back to meet the others.

The storm was calming, the only trace of it was the grey that covered the early-morning sky. Charlie yawned, rubbing her eyes before pressing her ear against Jeremie's chest; his heart was beating normally. Smiling faintly, she leaned against the wall behind her, a hand on the blonde's chest as she waited for the others to get home.

Aelita's hand shook as she held her cell to her ear. The energy for the return trip had been rerouted from the supercomputer, to the nuclear power cell's shield after a power surge from Xana's electrical storm caused it to short circuit, threatening nuclear disaster. The only damage was Jeremie, and she was about to find out exactly how much that damage was as she waited for Charlie to pick up.

She felt the vibration and searched for her phone with her free hand, not feeling like opening her tired eyes. Grabbing it, she flipped it open and held it to her ear, mumbling a 'hello'.

"Charlie?" Aelita squeaked out. "It's Aelita. How's Jer?"

"Alive and well, princess. Merely sleeping now," she smiled faintly. "Told me to tell you not to worry about 'im."

Aelita sighed, tears free falling from her eyes. "Consider yourself my hero. With my track record it's not a title easily earned. Thank you, Charlie." Odd smiled at the younger girl tiredly.

"Think nothing of it, 'Lita. It was a pleasure," the brunette managed a chuckle. "How far away are you guys?"

The pinknett pulled her feet up onto the seat, tucking them underneath her.

"Ten minutes, less if Yumi decides to drive faster." Yumi glared teasingly into the rearview mirror.

"See yah then. I'm gunna go put Jeremie in a bed. The floor can't be too comfortable." Charlie chuckled at her own lame joke.

The cell phone was promptly kissed and held in a tight hug. "Jer is ok," she declared in relief. Yumi sped up a little as they hit the dirt road for the second time that day. She sighed. "Xana better start paying me for the gas he's making me waste."

Charlie hung up, shoving it into her pocket before standing and lifting up the snoozing genius. Trudging to her room, she laid him down on her bed and put the covers on him, taking off his glasses and setting them on the nightstand. Rubbing her sore eyes, the brunette made her way to the living room, laying down on the couch and falling asleep in seconds.

The car had barely stopped when Odd jumped out, rushing for the front door. As he got inside, he noticed a lump on the front couch. Even exhaustion couldn't dampen the happiness that washed over him. While he probably should have left the girl sleeping, he couldn't contain himself as he rushed over the couch, dropping on his knees and threw his arms over the sleeping girl.

Said girl nearly jumped out of her skin as she woke up, opening her eyes and looking down at him. Running a hand through his hair, she smiled. "Welcome back," Charlie whispered.

He hugged her to him tighter, tipping his head to place kisses along her collar bone. "You did such a great job," he murmured against her.

She squirmed against him, obviously ticklish in the spot he had placed his kisses. "It was nothin'. You do stuff like that basically every day" she mumbled back.

"Yes, but," he gave her one more kiss before pulling away to look at her. "You saved the day this time. I'm so proud of you." He brushed her hair away from her face. "Go back to sleep now."

Her eyes already closed, she nodded. "Where's everyone..?"

"Lita went to check on Jer, and Yumi and Ulrich started clean up. I should probably go help." He traced circles on the side of her leg.

Charlie nodded once more. "Odd...?"

He rested his head to the side. "Yes pumpkin?"

"You're amazing," she murmured to him, smile growing.

He laughed quietly. "I must get it from you, then." He kissed her brow. "I'm sorry you were involved with another attack."

"It happens. I knew I hated thunderstorms for a reason," she smirked slightly before nuzzling her head into her pillow.

"That was Xana induced. And look, we made it." He stood up. "I'm going to go help Ulrich and Yumi. I'll wake you up later?"

"Sounds good, love," she whispered, yawning.

Odd gave her one last glance before heading out the door to see what could be done with Charlie's hammock.

Charlie yawned as she heard Ulrich walk into the house through the screen door on the other side of the room, talking rather loudly on his cell phone; no doubt to the parentals. "Ulrich, shut _upp_," the girl whined, though still asleep.

Odd grinned from the deck room, pulling another hook from his back pocket. Jeremie and Aelita's rolled their eyes good humouredly from where they sat on a loveseat.

"Rise and shine, Sunshine!" Odd called, looping the last bit of rope on the hook.

"I don't wannaaaa," she whined, throwing a pillow in the direction of his voice, though it stopped many feet in front of him.

"But you should," Odd whined back. He got down off the chair he was standing on and strolled into the living room. "It's almost six. We're going to make dinner."

"...waitwhat?" She opened her eyes. "It's six?!" With that, she promptly fell off the couch; not surprising.

Odd squatted down to her level. "You were so adorable. I couldn't wake you up. 'Sides, you deserved your sleep."

The girl sighed, kissing him before grinning. "What's for dinner."

He shrugged, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Ulrich's cooking." He rocked side to side with her.

"..Oh God. _Ulrich_'s cooking?" she laughed. "Who wants to call the pizza place down the street?"

"Charlie, shut up!"

Yumi grinned from the kitchen, across the island into the living room, at the girl. She waved her cell phone teasingly.

"Yumi!" Ulrich seized her waist.

"Kidding!" Odd laughed at his friends.

"I wasn't! I wanna eat some food that's actually, y'know, edible? Ever heard of the concept, bro?" Charlie grinned, dodging a spatula that was thrown at her.

Odd chuckled again, pulling her closer and out of Ulrich's aim. "Come on. I have a surprise for you."

Her eyes widened in excitement. "Realllyyyy?" Oh, the girl loved surprises; almost as much as coffee.

"Really." He spun on his heal, taking both of her hands behind him and leading her out to the deck room.

"Should I close my eyes?" she asked, doing so anyways as he led her.

Odd laughed. "As long as you don't trip."

She stuck her tongue out at him, but had no reply. Charlie was known to be clumsy.

He stepped to the side as they got to the door and wrapped one arms around her waist. "You can look now."

And so she did, and her eyes sparkled at the hammock, now fixed. Turning to him, the girl grinned. "You fixed it!" She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

Odd laughed. "Of course I did. I thought maybe this would be better instead of sleeping outside. This way we can still see the stars." He pointed at the glass roof.

"And less bugs!" She had an undying hate for bugs. "I'd like to pull my previous statement back into the conversation?"

The blonde smiled. "Which one would that be?"

"The one where I said that you're completely, _utterly_ amazing and I'm so lucky to have you," she looked up at him and smiled, pressing her lips to his before dragging him over to the hammock and sitting. He pushed back into her kiss, sitting down next to her, caught slightly off guard. She giggled, pulling away from him slowly and grinned up at him.

"What did I do to deserve someone so brave?" Odd rested his forehead against hers. "I couldn't ask for anything more that this amazing girl I have in my arms."

She laughed, kissing the tip of his nose. "You're such a sweet talker, Odd."

"I am, and you like it," he chuckled. "I'm sorry Xana, once again, ruined your night. How can I make it up to you?"

"Just lay here with me," Charlie said, smiling and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"I think I can do that." He lifted his feet off the ground, letting the hammock rock slightly. "I love you, Chare."

She kissed his jaw bone, smiling. "I love you more than words." He hugged her closer, fingers dancing on her side. There was a crash from the kitchen. He grinned against her.

"Maybe we should ask Yumi if we can borrow her car and go pick up that pizza now."

"Probably!" She got up, pulling Odd up with her before they headed into the house to get the car keys.


	2. Car Ride

**Cabin Stories**

A/n: I realize this wasn't an instant best seller, award winning story, but it's really just for us anyway. We'd love reviews, but if not that's cool, too.

* * *

**O**dd waved from the roof of Yumi's car, head shoved out the sunroof. "Bye Princess! By Einstein! See you after we beat you to the hotel!" Aelita rolled her eyes and rolled up the passenger side window, waving at the blonde as his head was yanked back into Yumi's car, sunroof promptly shut.

"Odd get off of my hand!" Ulrich hissed, attempting to wiggle his hand from underneath the boy's shoe. Eventually he shoved his friend into the back seat next to his sister; the blonde's girlfriend. "I don't want to hear anything inappropriate back there."

"Ulrich! You ruin all the fun," Odd teased. He moved himself from his half-on-top-of-Charlie position to the seat next to her as Yumi started the car.

"Next year I'm not driving," she informed them. Ulrich grinned.

"Do you really trust any of us to drive?"

"I'll drive!" Odd volunteered.

"Oh, oh! Me too!" Charlie grinned. "Besides-"

"Charlie Mariah, I do _not_ want you to finish that sentence," the elder Stern stated, covering his face with his hand. His sister did nothing but smile, humming to herself with a "You know it's something dirty" tempo.

Yumi slid her thick, dark, glasses over her eyes to hide the expression on her face as they pulled out of the parking lot behind Jeremie's silver Neon.

"So what's the plan?" Odd asked in a hushed voice, as if Jeremie and Aelita could hear him.

"We're not racing them there," Yumi answered calmly. Ulrich snorted, folding his arms.

"Odd, we seriously need to get a car for ourselves. These... these _fun-killers_ aren't cutting it." The brunette girl paused momentarily before her face brightened. "Hitchhiking!!" She went for the car door as if to jump out of it, but Ulrich put his hand over the door handle.

"No way in _hell_ am I letting you hitchhike."

"Don't worry Charlie. Three hours in and a few phone calls and this road trip will become a competition. I mean, this is Yumi and Ulrich we're talking about. Remember Easter? They made dying eggs into a competition." Odd smiled smugly at the couple in the front seat, throwing his arm around Charlie.

She sniggered. "True story, true story. Hey, at least this car trip isn't at 6:30 in the bloody morning." The girl grinned and snuggled into her boyfriend.

"We were supposed to leave at seven," Ulrich pointed out. Odd shrugged.

"Who gets up before nine on a Tuesday anyway?"

"Who gets up before nine on _any_ day?!" Charlie demanded, glaring at her brother.

"Obviously everyone except for you and Odd."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "When did you turn smart, Ul-rich?" He threw an empty, Styrofoam cup at her.

"Don't you usually sleep in the car?" her brother asked faux-sweetly. Yumi's hand twitched to reach for the radio and blast it. Every car trip, every summer, was exactly the same. Yet, some how, she always got stuck with her beloved boyfriend, his sister, and his best friend. Some days she wondered if they drugged her before they planned the trips.

"True. But I've inhaled three cups of coffee and I'm _far_ from stopping," she winked and took a sip from her fourth cup of coffee. "I should really stop drinking this stuff." Ulrich merely nodded and waved lazily, as if to say 'okay, start talking to Odd now.'

Odd grinned down at Charlie, fingers playing with her hair. The smell of her shampoo mixed with the smell of her coffee. _This _was gonna be a fun trip.

"Chare? Do you have the map?"

"Uhm," she stretched it out as she discreetly searched for said piece of paper. "Maybe?" Her usual innocent grin came to her face as she continued to look.

Odd had stayed up with Charlie way-too-late the night before to plan their route. Well, re-plan it. Everyone else had a set route; they, however, had plotted out several shortcuts that would save them hours on the road and win the 'bet that really never happened' between Odd and Charlie and Aelita and Jer. Well, if they worked like they planned.

"Oh, hell, where's that map," she muttered aloud before giving an 'aha!', pulling out a piece of paper from her duffel bag. "Right. What do you want to know?"

"First if you remembered it after all that hard work. And secondly how long until the first turn off." Yumi had no idea. Ulrich had no idea. But they had a whole list of persuasive arguments that would convince them the shortcuts were great ideas. Number one on the list started with 'Well.. We could play car games…'

"Uhhhh."

She looked at Odd, eyebrow raised. Either turn off on the right exit or turn off on the exit that led to the amusement park.

"Chare, we've been over your map reading skills, sweetie." Odd reached for the map.

"But daddy, my teacher says I'm getting better!" she playfully pouted and moved the map out of his grasp.

They were going to end up in China. Odd could see that as he tried to reach over Charlie, but only succeeding in moving halfway across her lap, now nearly straddling her.

"I'm sure you teacher says so, but I wear the pants therefore I will now read the map because you will make us go somewhere distracting."

"Butbutbut--!" she scowled and then sighed before looking up at the road. "Yumi, turn on this exit!" Of course, Charlie said this as they were practically passing it.

Yumi slowed the car and looked in the rearview mirror. She glanced and Ulrich, and sighing, turned on to the exit. "Someone want to tell me why we're on this exit instead of the next one?"

"Because we're supposed to be?" stated the stubborn, younger Stern. Oh, she was good.

The oldest groaned, eyes glancing to the sky for a brief second. "No, we're not. The next exit would take us off to the main road and then we'd connect again with the interstate. This is taking us to the back roads." Odd got off Charlie, and sat back into his seat. She was better at lying anyway.

''Are you doubting me? Who is the one that even remembered the map, hm?" she gave a huff, crossing her arms. "Exactly."

"Charlie? There's a map in the dash," Ulrich informed her. "Remember when you slept through route planning and then had a marshmallow fight with Odd?"

She stuck out her tongue. "We're on the right exit so deallll, dorks." The word 'deal' was extended before she dramatically collapsed, head in Odd's lap.

"Yumi? For your birthday I'm buying you a GPS system." Ulrich gripped his girlfriends freehand sympathetically.

"For your birthday I'm buying Odd and Charlie plane tickets." The elder Stern grinned.

"Your present beats mine."

"Hey!" Odd protested. He held Charlie's shoulders defensively.

"We call dibs on picking the place!" she called excitedly. Sitting up, she put a finger to her chin. "Paris? No, we live there. OH MY GOD." Charlie turned to Odd, a twinkle in her eye. "Can we go to Rome? Pleaseeeeee?"

"You want to go to Rome?" The blonde tipped his head. "Of course! We'll go next year ok? You and me. Leave your brother and the rest home and see the city." His smile widened.

She grinned and nodded. "It will be _perfect_. Mostly because Ulrich won't be there. But still!"

Ulrich glanced in the side mirror back at the couple. "Odd? You're not taking my sister to Rome," he said calmly, returning to his book sitting in his lap.

"We're totally going to Rome," she whispered to the blonde before glancing over her shoulder at her brother, grinning.

"Mmhm." He rocked back a bit, pulling her with him as he glanced out the window. "How long do you think it'll take until Jer and Lita realize we're not following them?" he asked.

"When they look up from the computer, a-k-a not until they get there?" she giggled. "Yumiiiii, turn right here" Charlie called to the front seat as they near an intersection.

Odd shivered. "Driving and typing? I don't think I'll ever want to ride with them," he teased. Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you're taking directions from Charlie."

"It's better than cooking with you, isn't it? At least things aren't EXPLODING." She emphasized 'exploding' with a huge grin.

Yumi scowled playfully. "Charlie that isn't nice. You know I've been trying to domesticate your brother. He made pancakes at my house yesterday morning and only burnt two." Her eyes flashed wickedly under her sunglasses at the statement, grin on her face.

"Two out of two?" Charlie teased, leaning over and flicking the back of her brother's head. "We kid, we kid. Nothing but love for you, brotha'."

Odd grinned at his family. Car trips weren't all bad; even if Yumi and Ulrich did act like parents sometimes and it slightly freaked him out.

"So who wants to call Jer and Aelita and taunt them?" he asked.

"I think Ulrich should." Charlie poked said brother in the back of the head. "He's being a quiet, emo-pants right now."

"Charlie, on the way home you're riding in the trunk," her brother informed her. Odd snicker.

"I'll do it I guess!" He pulled out his cell phone dramatically.

"That's illegal, my friend. Totally the reason why you aren't driving." She stuck her tongue out at him before telling Yumi to take another right at the next intersection. Looking at Odd, she rolled her eyes, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Odd grinned at his girlfriend, wriggling his eyebrows playfully as the phone rang.

"Hello there Princess Einstein! Enjoying the drive? Fabulous! Make sure to tell Jeremie that we're going to beat you to the hotel by at least an hour, and we're claiming the best bed. Yes we. No, I did not trick Yumi into it. _Yes I know what I'm doing._ Ok, Princess! Call me when you're almost there and we'll send someone down to get your bags! Ta!"

Charlie giggled, burying her face into the blonde's shoulder. "This trip is going to be amazing."


	3. Pyro Ghost Pants On Fire

**Cabin Stories**

An: So here's the lastest cabin story, with the gang in a slightly more dangerous situation. (As always.) Enjoy! Happy Belated Turkey Day!! R&R

* * *

**Od**d grinned proudly from the inside of his new tent he had insisted on setting up all by himself. After three hours of grunting and swearing, he had finally set the tent up around himself.

"Oh Charlie, my dear? Your palace awaits!" The blonde moved from the tent to the makeshift fire pit.

"She's _not_ sleeping with you in that death-trap, Odd," Ulrich said from beside the fire, one arm around Yumi's waist with the other holding onto a stick with a marshmallow on the end. He threw a glare at his best friend before catching his sister sticking her tongue out at him from the corner of his eye. "Charlie!"

"Whaaat? I didn't do anything!"

"Why not?!" Odd demanded. He joined his girlfriend, squeezing in between her and Aelita. "It's a perfectly safe death-trap I'll have you know."

"That was such an oxymoron," Ulrich mumbled, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Charlie, on the other hand, grinned and laced her hand in Odd's.

"I bet you don't even know how to **spell** oxymoron, Ulrich."

"I do too, Charlie!"

Jeremie snickered. "If we're done insulting each other's intelligence now, maybe we should head in?"

"You're just jealous, that my tent is cooler, Ulrich."

"Obviously not," Aelita sighed.

"Jeremie, you seriously want to go to bed?" Charlie asked, disbelieving. "Now?!" she grinned, taking a marshmallow from the bag and sticking it in her mouth. "S'o-nee eigh' o' clock!"

"Charlie, swallow." She obliged before grinning.

"It's only eight o' clock! We still have to tell ghost stories, and play flashlight tag, and go skinny--"

"CHARLIE MARIAH!"

"I thought I'd throw you all off before it became a full blown free-for-all between you and your brother, Chare." Odd stole the marshmallow from the end of Charlie's stick while she was distracted by Jeremie.

"I 'awnna 'ell 'ost 'ories!!"

"Yeah, yeah! Ulrich, tell us a ghost story, pleeeeeeeeaseeeeee?" Charlie whined, looking at her brother with the best pout she could muster. Looking at the stick, that was now on fire due to lack of marshmallow, she gasped. "Odd!"

He gave her a million dollar grin. "I'll let you have the- the window side of the tent? Hehe."

"I have a ghost story," Yumi grinned at her friends. "But that means you have to be quiet for all of ten minutes."

Charlie slapped the top of his head before grabbing another marshmallow and putting it on the end of her charred stick. "I promise! Tell us, Yumi Scare the pants off of Odd."

"...Odd's pants will stay on him as long as _I'm_ here," Ulrich said, glaring.

"Well that's no fun." Odd folded his arms in mock-annoyance.

"Alright," Yumi sighed. "My uncle told me about… three years ago, that these woods used to be extremely dense. One day some man's wife got lost and died. They found her body a week later. He lost his mind and set the woods on fire and got lost, not knowing which way was out. If you're out here at night you can hear his screams."

Charlie's eyes widened. "Sucks for him," she stated, before pursing her lips together. "I'll stay quiet, I promise!" she whispered before cursing under her breath.

"That's a good one, Yummers, how come we've never heard that one before?" Odd asked, he tightened his arm around his girlfriend. The blonde loved scary stories.

She grinned, resting her head on his shoulder. "We've never made Yumi tell the stories before, it's always been Ulrich or you"

Yumi threw her arms up in her own defense, nearly smacking Ulrich in the face. "And that's the only one I got!"

"Sure, sure, Yumes," Odd snorted.

"Spooky" Charlie grinned. "I'd totally be his best friend. Seriously? We could be pyromaniacs together. It'd be the _bomb_, almost literally."

Yumi snorted, leaning against Ulrich. "Yeah, I could see that happening. You know, when my family used to come out here all time, we'd get the local paper. There were a few reports of fires and everyone always thought it was the ghost of that guy reliving his wife's death over and over." Odd cocked an eyebrow.

"Crazy locals or pyro ghost?"

"Ghost stories are complete fiction; the only logical explanation is the fact the locals are crazy from fear," Jeremie stated, pushing his glasses up with his nose. Charlie rolled her eyes and snuggled into her boyfriend more.

Aelita pulled another marshmallow from her stick. "You don't believe people leave impressions, Jer?" She looked to the boy curiously, remembering her brief visit to the Hermitage.

"I'm not saying that, but I do think that people blaming fires on angry spirits is just unbelievable," he stated, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, Jeremie, stick a marshmallow in it," Charlie teased, leaning over the fire and sticking a marshmallow in his mouth. His eyes widened and he said an incoherent something-or-other, scowled at Charlie, and then chewed on the sweet treat.

"Is anything so unbelievable anymore?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh no, Ulrich's going all philosophical on us," Odd groaned, sprawling himself over Aelita and Charlie's laps.

Charlie grinned, tracing swirls on his stomach with her index finger. "Ulrich, stop trying to sound smart."

"...I'm not trying."

"So are."

"CHARLIE!"

Yumi promptly followed Charlie's earlier lead, stuffing a marshmallow in Ulrich's mouth followed by her own mouth to seal the deal. Aelita giggled at the display.

"Well, the fires are probably a little over the top at any rate. These woods are extremely dry. Fires are a no-brainer." Odd looked over to the girl.

"Angry spirits makes for a better ghost story."

"I've always wanted to star in my own ghost story. But that'd kind of involve me dying, so..." Charlie grinned. "Not like anyone would _miss_ me, or anything" she teased as she drummed her fingers on Odd's stomach.

Odd reached up, pulling the girl down with in centimeters of his face by her shoulders. "Don't you even joke!" He pressed a kiss to her lips. "You can be such a dramatic brat sometimes, Charlie," he sighed.

She scowled. "I was _kidding_, you know. Don't have to call me a brat." The girl gave him a slight shove before grinning. "I'm... going for a walk"

"Yeah well… I lack a comeback because I'm struck by your beauty. Anyway! If you're going for a walk then I'm going with you. No need to be in the woods alone at night." The blonde ignored his best friend's gagging noises.

"Tch," Charlie said, shoving his lower body off of her lap and stood. "I don't go on walks with people who call me a brat" she gave him a wink before running off. "I have my cell!"

Odd groaned. "Don't worry, Ulrich buddy. I won't let the youngest Stern roam the haunted woods alone in the middle of the night. I have _my _cell and we'll be in touch." Before Jeremie could argue the point the woods weren't haunted, Odd was chasing his girlfriend into the woods.

She looked behind her before grinning and sticking her tongue out at him. "I'll race youuu" she called over her shoulder before looking back to where she was going.

"I'm gonna get you, Chare!" He put a little more effort into his running. To anyone else, this may have looked strange. A boy chasing a girl through the woods in the middle of the night… but Odd didn't even let the thought phase him. "Hey Chare?" he panted.

"What?" she asked before she skidded to a stop; the path had ended. She was doubled-over, laughing and trying to catch her breath.

"You know Yumi's rule? The 'if it makes you laugh for more than fifteen seconds you're not allowed to do it' rule?" He skidded close after.

She nodded. "Y-yeah...?"

"Does it apply when she's not around?" He smirked standing up, his breathing evening out after the run.

Plopping herself down in a pile of dead leaves, she smirked. "Dunno. I'd assume it doesn't"

He pounced cat-like into the leaves next to her, sending them flying in a million different directions. "Just checking"

She flopped over so she was laying on top of him, head on his chest. "We should sleep out here tonight," she stated finally.

"You'd rather sleep in the middle of the leaves then in the death trap I slaved all afternoon on?" Not that he was complaining. He snaked his arms around her waist.

"Kind of. I mean, it'd be fun to sleep in the 'haunted' woods and live to tell the tale," she said with a grin before kissing him gently on the lips.

Odd kissed back, sighing at the feeling. "I'm such a sucker for you. But what if we don't live to tell the tale!" He inserted a dramatic teen gasp.

"I'm addictive like drugs, what can I say?" she grinned before poking his nose. "We're gunna live. I'm a ninja, remember?"

"I'll give you the addictive part." He ticked her waist, holding her fast against him. "Should we sneak out some blankets or just sleep in these leaves?"

She grinned. "I'll run and get some blankets, if you want I'm a fast runner."

"Of course. Because Stern blood is superhero grade. How could I forget? I'll call Ulrich and distract him."

She gave him a quick, teasing, passionate kiss before pushing herself off of him and running toward the campsite.

Odd sighed, propping himself up on his elbows before digging out his cell phone. "Hello, Ulrich? Yes we're fine. Ok, ok, _she's _fine. I think she had to use the bathroom…. Yes we'll be back. Eventually!"

Charlie was halfway there before she saw something glowing catch her eye. Her short attention span got the better of her and, looking around to see if anyone was near, she head in the direction of the glow.

Visibly more bored, Odd rolled over in the leave pile and looking in the direction of the campfire. What could be taking Charlie so long. He pulled his cell to eye level and sent her a text to hurry up, laying his head back down with a 'thump'.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that his phone vibrated in his pocket, the ID showing that it was his girlfriend.

"This is Odd," he sang into the receiver, eyes closed with a smile plastered to his face.

She was panting into the phone as she ran, pumping what leftover energy she had left into her legs as she did. She tripped over a branch, but quickly regain her footing. "_Fuck_," she cursed under her breath. "Odd? Odd! ...We've... we've got to get out of here. ASAP."

Odd sat up. "What? Ulrich catch you? Where are you babe?"

"Fire... and... and XANA," she yelled into the phone. "There's fire _everywhere_. We need to warn the others and get out of here!"

The blond was on his feet running towards the campsite. "Xana? How do you know? Charlie I'm coming for you, where are you?"

"The signs in the fire, Odd!" she coughed, and there was a static-y crackle before she began again. "I'm almost at the campsite. I'll meet you there!"

The line went dead and Odd felt like screaming. He pushed on towards the campsite only to hear a distinct scream from Aelita. Barely making out something about angry pyro ghosts, he glanced around nervously. Charlie was still out of sight.

"Get the _fuck_ off me you virtually infected firey piece of--!" Charlie continued to curse her head off as she patted a blotch of fire off of her arm. She emerged from the smoke, not running because her smoke-filled lungs wouldn't allow her to, that, and she was dizzy.

"And in for the daring rescue!" Odd narrated, grabbing Charlie just in time as she came into view before she passed out. "Close one, sweets." He ran into the camp, looking pathetically at his tent now engulfed.

She leaned against him, coughing like no tomorrow. "My arm hurts like a bitch," the girl mumbled, clutching her burnt arm in pain. "Where's everyone else...?"

Odd cradled her small frame against him. "They ran. We got to move, ok? Hang on." He picked up pace again, running towards the direction of the cabin where the car was parked. Gritting his teeth at Charlie's injuries he tried to keep pace, scanning the surroundings as they raced the fire.

"I... I can run," she said to him before coughing again. "It'll..it'll be faster. I'll keep up, I promise."

"Charlie," he sighed, struggling to stay balanced over the loose brush. "You took in too much smoke." He was not putting her down.

"There's...no such thing," she said, grinning in her 'I'm a Stern, that means I'm stubborn' way.

He gripped her shoulder and waist tighter for a moment. "If I put you down and you get hurt.. I'm going to be so pissed off, Charlie." He kept his eyes away from hers.

"I'd rather you be pissed than... than have us burnt to death," she said. "I'll be okay. Let go."

He choked on his next breath from the new wave of smoke. "Fine," he coughed, setting her legs down first before grabbing her hand and picking up speed.

Charlie ran as fast as she could, focusing her eyes on the boy in front of her rather than her slightly stumbling feet, or the fire behind them. Her arm ached with each step they took, and by the sudden pick-up of speed, Charlie guessed that they were near the car.

Odd felt like the fire had moved into his blood as he moved as fast as his legs would carry him. The clearing before the cabin was within sight had it been daylight. It seemed a million miles away in the dark.

"Chare, as soon as we get to the cabin," he coughed, "I want you in the car. You're going with us. I don't know if I'll have to go back for anyone yet."

"Should--" she was cut off as she coughed, "Shouldn't we call them or something? To see if they're alright?" Charlie asked him as she stumbled slightly from the twigs beneath her feet.

The blonde covered his face with his arm as a tree tipped over to their right from flames.

"As soon as we're out of danger."

She frowned, wanting to know if her brother and her friends were okay. "We aren't going to be out of danger--" Charlie started out before coughing again, "until we get to the factory. The fire is going to keep following us!" She really didn't want to be difficult, but she felt as if she had to.

Odd hated this part. She was going to argue. She was going to be difficult and stubborn and he wished he'd never set her down as he pulled her faster along. Maybe with a towel in her mouth.

"Chare, sweetheart, we need to be out of the woods, literally. We'll call the others the second we're on the other side of the clearing."

Her eyes narrowed but bit her tongue to keep herself from saying anything more. The brunette stared at her feet, somehow willing the last bit of her energy to make her run faster. "We better be to the clearing soon," she mumbled to herself, knowing Odd couldn't hear her over the crackling of falling tree branches, "or else I'm not going to make it."

Eyes burning, the Lyoko warrior stopped just short from a line of fire separating him and Charlie from the clearing.

"We have to jump that," he choked out. "and you're going first."

Her eyes widened slightly before she coughed. "Remember what I said about being a pyro?" Charlie asked, backing up as far as she could go, to get enough momentum in which the flames would, hopefully, not be able to attach to her clothes. "I lied. I lied _so_ hardcore."

Odd took a wider stance, holding out his hand. "This is even above pyro level. Do you trust me?" He glance back at the fire.

She nodded. "Don't worry about it; I've got this covered." Taking a deep breath, she looked back at the flames. "Those are fucking _huge_," she mumbled before sprinting towards them, her gymnastics coming into play. All she needed was a springboard and she was _set_. However, there was no springboard as she jumped, the bottoms of her converses grazing the tips of the flames slightly before she readied herself for landing. However, she found herself cursing rather loudly. "FUCK. Uh, Odd? Major problem," she coughed, wincing.

"Charlie Stern!" he boomed. He just knew this would be a problem. He readied himself for his own jump. Hopefully Lyoko had he trained for these sort of feats.

"I swear to God if you jump," she yelled to him, "I seriously might have to kick your ass. Hold on for five seconds."

He let off the pressure on his left leg, coming out of his loaded position. "Charlie, what is going on?!"

She hoisted herself up, her arms trembling slightly before she stood. "Just... when you jump, be ready to catch my hand," his girlfriend stated rather vaguely as she grabbed a tree branch that was starting to burn. "And jump as far as you can."

Odd took a cleansing breath. If he had every intention of spending his life with this girl? He was going to need to practice for moments like these. This was Charlie in a nutshell.

"Tables turned, huh?" He got lower to the ground. "I trust you, Chare." With a running leap he cleared the fire's height but more than a foot, reaching out for the girl's hand.

Grabbing his hand, she pulled him over the giant hole that had appeared practically out of thin air, using all of her strength. Once he had landed, she retracted her hand from the tree branch, which fell from the fire. She looked over at him. "You... okay?" she asked quietly.

"Awesome," he coughed, standing up quickly. He looked at his girlfriend's current state. "But you're not looking so great." He touched lightly at a scratch on her face. "Come on, call you brother, I'm carrying you." Before she could argue he had her in his arms moving towards the cabin.

Charlie winced under his touch, but said nothing as she was hoisted into his arms. She hid her bubbling, burnt hand in the pouch of her hoodie, pulling out her cell phone with her good hand and dialing Ulrich's number. Pressing it to her ear, she impatiently waited for him to answer. The usual tone that greeted her ears made them thrum painfully, and she rested her head against Odd's chest, eyes closed.

"Charlie? Thank God. Where are you two? This is exactly what you get for wandering off into the woods in the middle of the freaking night!" the eldest Stern barked into the phone. Yumi was heard over him in the background, yelling something incomprehensible.

"I'd say something sarcastically witty, but now is hardly the time," she mumbled back. "We're in the clearing near the cabin. Where are you guys? And... are Jeremie and Aelita with you?"

"We're all together in the driveway. Aelita's hurt pretty badly. Her leg is, more likely than not, busted," he said sourly. "We need to get her to Lyoko, and fast. Yumi and Jer are getting her in the car… I don't see you guys yet…how far out are you?"

"Ahh, shit," Charlie cursed under her breath before opening her eye a crack. "Not that far, I think. They're in the driveway, babe," she stated, looking up at him. "Aelita's hurt."

Odd gritted his teeth. "Princess huh? Leave it to you two to get hurt." He was silent as the reached the driveway.

Charlie didn't say anything as she hung up the phone and wriggled out of Odd's arms, landing on her feet rather indelicately when they got to the driveway. She shoved her phone into her jeans pocket before flipping the hood of her hoodie up and pocketing her hand in the pouch of her large sweatshirt. "Let's just get to Lyoko already," she mumbled, crawling into the car, making sure she didn't touch Aelita as she crawled into the far back seat.

Odd followed suit, crawling in after her. Aelita was in the middle section on Jeremie's lap, leg set in a makeshift splint á la her boyfriend's shirt and a stick. Resourceful.

"Hang tight, Princess. You know Yumi can drive like a madwoman under pressure," the blonde encouraged. He glanced at Charlie with a grimace. This was not going to be a fun trip to Lyoko.

Charlie leaned over and looked down at Aelita, smiling sadly though it was unseen due to the shadow her hood. "How're you doin', dollface?" she asked, grabbing her unoccupied hand, the other being held by the worried genius.

The girl gave her a halfhearted smile. "I'm sure I'll be fine. You? I know you two were on the wrong side of the flames when they engulfed the forest."

"Bumps, bruises, and burns, but nothing too bad," she stated quietly. "For me, at least. Not sure about Odd the Boy Wonder, over here." It was hard to keep up a tough facade, but Charlie had always been praised for her acting skills.

Odd gave her a goofy grin. "It's only you girls who get injured. I'm tough as steel!" he joked. Yumi shushed them, turning up the radio.

"The wildfire is spreading, moving dangerously close to the city. At this rate, the whole town could be engulfed by morning. Officials have started the evacuation. Stay tuned for information."

The brunette sighed at the announcement, biting the inside of her cheek as she held back a cough. Giving Aelita's hand a little squeeze, she let go of it to lean against the back of the seat, mostly so Yumi could see out of the back window. She folded her arms against her chest, lifting her burnt [but covered by the sleeve hand to cover her mouth as she coughed.

Odd couldn't resist the urge to wrap a comforting arm around the girl, gentle to her injuries. He did however resist the urge to ask her if she needed any help breathing. It probably wouldn't be appreciated.

"Would you like me to get the first aid kit from the trunk? The burns will be gone after the return, but they can't feel too amazing right now."

She shook her head before whispering, "I'm... I'm fine. Really." Honestly? She felt twice as bad as she looked. "I just... I..." _Fuck_, she mentally cursed. _I'm tripping over my words._

He rubbed the exposed skin of her collar bone with his thumb. "Then maybe just for me? You know how fragile my hero complex is." He was speaking in a low voice so he wouldn't bother the others. They were already wrapped up in their own worlds.

"I can't breathe," she mumbled before turning her head to cough again. Her brown orbs were closed tightly as her frame shook.

Odd turned completely sideways in the seat, seizing the girls arms and holding them over her head to help clear her diaphragm. "Don't panic; your chest constricts when you do. You're ok, just breathe slow."

Her eyes widened at his sudden burst of knowledge of the situation at hand, and she did as she was told; trying desperately not to giggle because she was breathing as if she were in labor. Charlie tried hard not to cough as she was breathing, but couldn't help letting a cough or two slip. "It's... just too much smoke," she stated as she let out a breath, also hoping he didn't notice her hand that had been revealed after her sleeve slid down a little; though, it was dark in the car, so she figured she was safe.

The boy gritted his teeth. "I _told _you, Charlie Mariah. The more you run the more oxygen your lungs demand. There was no oxygen. Just smoke. I actually do listen to Jeremie sometimes." Ulrich glanced back nervously at the couple, trying not to worry his sister even more.

She caught Ulrich's nervous glance, and sent him back a questioning, confused look of her own before turning to Odd to say, "I _know_ that; I'm not _dumb_," she mumbled before wincing slightly.

She didn't object to that; she never _ever_ objected to sleeping. "Ask Ulrich what the look was for," she mumbled to him, closing her eyes and snuggling against him.

Odd sighed in relief. "Your sister would like to know what the look was for, Ulrich." He stroked the girl's hair gently.

"...Nothing," he stated, looking back at them once more. "Are you sure you guys are okay?" Charlie didn't respond.

"We'll survive," Odd nodded. Yumi drove at break-neck speed for the next half hour while Odd concentrated on not listening to the minute-to-minute update on the fires.

Charlie awoke just they parked on the street at the beginning of the bridge. Opening her eyes, she pulled her hood onto her head once more, covering her eyes and hiding her burnt hand. "We there?" she mumbled to the strangely quiet car.

Yumi and Ulrich were already running across the platform, sending a glance to make sure Jeremie had Aelita. Odd jumped the seat after they were out and offered Charlie a hand.

"We're there," he confirmed.

She nodded, taking his hand with her good one before pulling herself out of the backseat of the car. Once her converses hit the pavement, she let go of his hand, sprinting toward the factory. She stumbled a few times before wincing as she neared the ropes; that was going to _kill_ her hand. Taking in a deep breath, she grabbed the ropes, biting her lip in pain as she slid down and jumped off at a height where she wouldn't break her legs.

Odd slid down after her, trying to ignore the sound she made as she hit the ground. Now was not the time to go protective-idiotic-boyfriend on Charlie. This was a save-the-world moment and that, despite mental protest, took first priority. They loaded into the elevator where Aelita traded arms to Ulrich to be loaded in the scanners.

They stopped off first at the level with the supercomputer to let Jeremie off. "Alright guys, we've got no time to lose," the genius stated as he gave one last look to Aelita.

The girl waved him off with a reassuring smile. The elevator dropped down to the second level in silence. When the doors opened Odd turned to Charlie.

"There's a first aid kit in the backroom. I know the burns will be gone after the return trip, but the kit was designed by Yumi for Lyoko missions gone wrong. There's pain killers in the bottom."

"I don't need them," she reassured as they stepped out of the elevator. "I'm fine." Charlie watched as Yumi walked over to her usual scanner. "You guys go ahead; Xana'll probably have a nice welcoming crew when you get there," Charlie said. "I'll get Aelita into the scanner."

Odd stole a kiss before moving into his own scanner. Turning around he gave his girlfriend a brave smile.

"You're in charge Earth side. Keep Jer out of trouble will you?" The scanner shut as Jeremie queued up the virtualization program.

"Be careful," she mumbled before a hissing sound alerted her that they were officially in Lyoko. "Ready to go, Princess?" Charlie asked, looking over at the pink-haired girl before flipping her hood down.

****

o0o0o0oo0o

White light left his surroundings, dropping him back to the past quicker that it usually felt. He look at what was in his hands, and then back to the ground.

"Aw man! Stupid death-trap tent of doom!" He kicked at the tarp laying at his feet.

Charlie fell off of the top of the car just after the white light disappeared. "AUGH, YUMI, I'LL GET OFF YOUR CAR!" Her eyes widened before giggling and rolling around in the leaves.

Odd dropped the rope and took a running start into the leave pile. The leaves exploded around him and he rolled over on top of the girl next to him.

"Hello there," he giggled loudly.

She squeaked in surprise before laughing, kissing him on the nose. "Heya, babycakes" The female Stern stated as the leaves fell around them like snow.

He rested on his elbows, tilting his head to the side. "You were right earlier. This is way more comfortable than that stupid tent. I'm not even going to pretend to set it up this time around." He wriggled his eyebrows at her.

Charlie grinned. "I'm tellin' yah; when in nature, does as the nature-people do. And the nature-people sleep in piles of leaves" She stuck her tongue out at him before her eyes fixated on a leaf that fell from one of the trees above them.

"Is that Charlie-speak for when in Rome?" He grinned, pressing a kiss to the base of her neck as she stared past him.

She squirmed and giggled while her hands found their way to his shoulders, hardly attempting to push him away. "I have my own language? Kickass"

He moved the kiss to her jaw, pressing back against her hands with his shoulders. "Most days," he murmured, finally resting his forehead against hers.

Charlie giggled a little more as his lips tickled her jawbone, before sighing happily when the tickling stopped, his minty breath filling her nostrils. "I love you, Odd."

"I love you, too, Chare," he whispered. "More than anything. I'm sorry you got hurt."

She gave him a cliché Eskimo-kiss, rubbing her nose with his. "Don't be, dollface. It's more fun to win when you get hurt, but end up kicking Xana's ass"

"It still drives me crazy," he muttered, grinning slightly at her affections. An idea struck him and he rolled over next to her in the leaves. "Wanna go see if we can get any more ghost stories from Yumi?"

Her eyes widened as she gasped, nodding excitedly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Sometimes, the only reason she wanted to grow up was to just act like a little kid.


	4. Winter Wonders

**Cabin Stories**

A/n: Two in one week?! No, actually I found this in the archives. It gave me that warm fuzzy feeling with the winter season up and coming. This is OddxCharlie, you've been warned. We may eventually get around to maybe an AelitaxJer or YumixUlrich for the next short, but for now, drown in fluff that is these two. R&R if you'd like.

* * *

**C**harlie shivered beneath her coat as she laced her lime green converses next to the summer cabin door. Her and Odd had snuck off the Kadic campus just to piss her brother off, but it was getting late and they really should be getting back; the driving back could be killer since it was winter and all. She stood up and put her hand on the doorknob, opening the door and heading out only to run into a pile of snow that went almost as tall as the door. She stepped back and blinked, spitting out some snow while shaking her head free of the white powder. Staring at the snow, she let out a little chuckle.

"Uh.. Odd?" Charlie called over her shoulder. "I.. think we have a bit of a problem" Odd was making his best attempt to zip his purple jacket. He felt like a marshmallow. He heard Charlie from the front room.

"What is it Chare?" As soon as the question came out of his mouth, he seen the snow start to fall into the room. Rushing, he slammed the door. "Yeah, that's gonna be a problem." She giggled.

"Yeah, uh. Ulrich is going to kill us" the girl chimed as she hugged herself, trying to keep warm as she kicked off her shoes and made her way over to the couch. Odd knew very well how much trouble he was in. He sighed checking the time. They'd have to wait out the storm

"Well... how about a fire?"

"The question is really if I should trust you with matches and flammable things, Odd." She stuck her tongue out at him before nodding. "But, yes. A fire sounds _delightful_."

"I can handle a fire, my dear. And the only thing that will burn will be your envy of my awesome fire." He moved over to the fireplace with a 'hmph'. She laid down on the couch laughing, as she watched the boy move over to the fireplace.

"D'you think we should call Jer, 'Lita, or Yumes so they can stall for us?" Odd put the wood in the fireplace and searched him pockets for a lighter.

"That's probably a good idea. Call Yummers. She can keep him busy the longest." She dug into her pocket and tossed him her lime green Zippo. Pulling out her small phone, she flipped it open and dialed Yumi's number, pressing the cold phone to her ear. The lighter bounced off Odd's shoulder and hit the hardwood floor.

"Thanks, babe," he said with a hint of sarcasm, lighting the starter logs.

"S'not my fault you can't-" she was cut off by Yumi's classic 'Konnichi'wa' greeting.

"Hey, Yumi-poo. Since you love me to bits, you mind stalling my brother?"

'Suck up,' Odd mouth as he joined Charlie on the couch, grabbing the throw and wrapping it around the girls shoulders. She giggled as she cuddled up to the boy.

"Thanks, Yumi. We'll keep you posted on.. whatever is happening." Charlie clicked the phone closed before re-pocketing it. He lifted an eyebrow.

"No we won't. She knows Ulrich. We will not keep anyone posted about what will go on here that knows Ulrich." He pulled her closer as the fire started to warm the room.

"Ah, but not the details, peaches," she stated, a devious smirk on her lips. Suddenly, a _brilliant_ idea dawned upon her. "OH MY GOD, HOT CHOCOLATE!" The brunette chimed, happily, as she jumped off the couch and headed toward the small kitchen in the back of the cabin. Now that was a brilliant idea. Odd got up off the couch to help her, and save the house from destruction. She skipped over to the cupboard and practically ripped open the doors, grabbing the box of hot chocolate packages. Then, grabbing the kettle, she went over to the sink and turned on the water, starting to fill it as she hummed.

"Hot chocolate makes you hyper, my love. We're going to be in an enclosed space for a long while." Odd wrapped his arms around her waist and weighed the pros and cons of hot chocolate. That caused her to grin as she wiggled in his arms, excitedly.

"Yeah, but y'might as well spend it hyped up on hot cocoa" she proclaimed, reaching over to the faucet and turning off the water. There was no talking her out of it. 'Hyped up' was a sure to be understatement.

"Whatever you want." Charlie turned in his arm, the kettle at her side as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Oh, how you spoil me so" Was her reply as she left his arms and placed the kettle on the stove top, turning on the burner. As much as he loved the feeling of her in his arms, he couldn't attempt to distract her from her chocolate.

"You think you're spoiled now, pumpkin, just wait." He left with a wink and headed back to the living-room. Oh, the possibilities that awaited her. His wink caused her to blush as she took out two cups from the cupboard next to the sink, placing them on the counter next to the stove. As she waited for the water to boil, she read the box that had the hot chocolate packages in it. After a few moments, her eyes went wide.

"What the Hell!?" That didn't sound good. Odd stopped halfway to the closet.

"Something wrong, Chare?"

"Th-this hot chocolate doesn't have marshmallows!" She exclaimed with a pout. "What a rip-off." Odd sighed in relief. Could have been worse.

"I think there's a bag left over from the end-of-summer bonfire. Check the big cupboard." He took a few more blankets out of the main closet and tossed them on the couch.

"I knew I was dating a genius," she replied, her pout being replaced with a grin as she went over to the big cupboard.

"So did I." The kettle began to whistle loudly as she was searching, causing her to jump in surprise. Her hand, which was roaming the shelves of the cupboard, knocked into a can of tomato soup, causing it to fall off of the shelf and onto her foot.

"Owww" She whined, tossing the marshmallows onto the counter and bending down to pick up the can.

"Chare, the kettle's gonna burn up." Odd turned the flame off. "I see you found the marshmallows."

"Yeah, well, you can tell that to my tomato-canned toe." She stated, stubbornly, as she lifted her foot up and pointed down to it.

"I am very sorry, toe." Odd said seriously as he poured the water into the mugs. She grinned victoriously as she set her foot down, turning and taking one of the packets and shaking it a bit before ripping it open carefully. Odd took a marshmallow from the bag and popped it in his mouth as he opened his packet of coco. Charlie opened the drawer and took out a spoon as she poured her packet into the water, stirring the mix so it blended quicker with the water. Making hot chocolate was taking much to long, the blonde decided. He swallowed the marshmallow. Charlie, on the other hand, was very interested in her stirring, and did not see Odd as he slipped out of his jacket, and back into the living-room. She tossed her spoon into the sink, deeming that she was currently too lazy to wash it now. Putting a ripped up marshmallow into her hot cocoa, she picked up her mug before walking into the living room. Odd had turned on the TV and was watching the weather channel.

"Chare? Don't panic. We're gonna be here all night though." The girl was very, dangerously close to dropping her mug right there as her eyes widened.

"I, uh.. don't think Yumi can stall Ulrich that long unless they.." she trailed off, not even having to say it as an amused smirk graced her features.

"We're in trouble, doll." An evil grin was taking over his face. He patted the spot next to him.

"It's a good thing we're used to it, then, hm?" She stated, taking a sip of cocoa before putting it on the coffee table and plopping down next to her boyfriend. Odd seized the chance to grab her, pulling her into his lap. He nuzzled the back of her neck.

"We're always in trouble." The fire crackled

"Yeah, but they're just jealous of us," she murmured with a gentle smile, tangling her fingers with his. Odd was sure. He had the greatest girlfriend on the face of the planet. He brushed a kiss against her jaw-line and breathed in the smell of her shampoo. She grinned and turned to face him, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. Charlie pulled away from him, giggling slightly.

"And just what is so funny?" Odd whispered, resting her forehead against his.

"You taste like marshmallows," she replied quietly, sticking her tongue out at him. Odd pushed his lips back to hers. What was he expecting? In truth, the girl in his arms tasted too good for his health. In more than one way. The girl couldn't help but smirk at his lack of patience as she wrapped her arms around his neck. This was a very bad idea. Ulrich would figure out what was going on and come up her via dog sled team to kick his ass. All rational thought left his mind as Charlie's tongue dominated his mouth. She paused and pulled away, grabbing the remote from his hand and turning the TV off.

"It isn't exactly romantic if you're listening to Storm Stories," she murmured before pressing her lips back to his. And what could be more romantic than being stranded in the summer cabin in the middle of winter, alone with Charlie. Odd felt himself starting to lose his balance and tip backwards. Charlie pulled away with a irritated groan as she dug into her pocket and took out her vibrating phone. Looking at the caller ID, she gave a quiet 'eep!' and gave it to Odd. Odd looked from Charlie to the phone.

"Oh no. I have to answer it," she stated with a sigh.

"You answer it then." Odd handed it back to her

"He'd castrate you if you answered my phone," Charlie said with a smirk as she took the phone. Odd winced. Tomorrow was not looking so bright. She put a finger to her lips as she flipped open the cellular. "Helllllo?" Like he'd say a word. He placed his hands across Charlie's back and leaned in to hear what the boy was saying.

"Charlie, where the hell are you?" Ulrich said through gritted teeth. His angry tone caused her to wince slightly.

"I'm just.. around. Y'know"

"..No. I don't." Looks like Yumi couldn't keep him to occupied.

"Well, I'm.. in... Germany for the weekend?" She stated, cursing to herself silently.

"No you're fucking not. Let me talk to Odd. I need to have a word or two with him."

"Odd? Who is this.. Odd that you speak of, twinny?" Charlie asked, innocently. Odd's rational thought? Ran screaming back into his head.

"Odd? You know, the idiotic boy that you're dating?"

"See? The Odd that I'm dating is smart, so, you've got the wrong guy."

"_Charlie Mariah Stern_." ...Fuck! With Odd's luck he'd be dead and Charlie would end up in a convent far away for any other man in the solar system.

"Give me the phone, Chare. I'll charm our way out of this." She quickly put a hand over his mouth as she faked a cough.

"Wh-what was that, Ulrich? I couldn't hear you over my _coughing_." Odd glowered and licked her palm. She glared at him, removing her hand and wiping it on his cheek before putting it back over his mouth. "Uh huh. Ulrich, I'm going to have to call you back" Odd's eye reflected his lack of delight.

"No you aren't! You are going to put Odd on the phone right now, Charlie!" Ulrich yelled into the phone. She sighed and slapped the phone shut, taking her hand off of Odd's mouth.

"'Bout time. Your brother ruins everything." He took the phone and tossed it on the couch. "Now where were we?" She rolled her eyes, laughed, and shook her head.

"You need to renew that container for your horniness, Odd Della Robbia."

"See what I mean? If he hadn't called, you wouldn't have been distracted from my amazing good looks." He grinned at her. Another eye roll, but this time, a playful slap to the side of his head.

"Dork." Odd pretended to be wounded as he looked at her.

"I see. You just don't love me. I'll just sleep on the floor. Alone. Over in the corner."

"Oh, but who will keep me warm tonight?" She asked, suggestively, of course.

He sighed dramatically.

"If you still want me, I guess I could. You're brother may not like it much though.."

"My brother doesn't like _anything_ that doesn't involve Yumi in some way or form," she stated, matter-of-factly. Odd tickled her sides.

"Well then. I guess it couldn't hurt." He pulled her against him and smiled. "Charlie Stern you are the most beautiful being on the face of this earth." She eyed him. "We aren't doing anything dirty tonight, so you can stop sweet-talkin' me, boy." Odd smiled.

"I'm not. I mean that. And I wouldn't do anything to inflict more of Ulrich's wrath upon myself." She kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. Odd was glad they were snowed in. He couldn't think of anywhere in the world he'd rather be.


	5. Painted Hearts

**Cabin Stories**

A/n: Well, finally something everyone's been begging for. I finally got a chance at _my _star couple and this, ladies and gents, is what we came up with. Enjoy.

* * *

**E**very year there was some agreement that Yumi reached with her parents to talk them into letting her have complete (or close to) freedom at the cabin. This year was painting the entire cabin with a fresh coat of paint in each of the rooms. It needed to be done for the past three years, and this year that was the only thing her parents would agree to. So, a week before the gang usually went, Yumi talked Ulrich into going out with her to start the painting.

Ulrich sighed as he laid down the tarp in Yumi and Aelita's usual bedroom, setting the cans of light blue paint on the ground on top of it; it was the only color the two girl's could come to a conclusion with.

"I can't believe you convinced me to help you paint this entire cabin, Yumi." The Stern said, glancing at her as he knelt down beside the first can with a screwdriver, taking off the lid. Yumi was dressed in a pair of navy scrub pants and an old t-shirt covered in random splotches of paint that was tied up on the side. Her hair was pulled back out of her face and she wore a satisfied smirk.

"Ok, come on. A whole week to ourselves for a change. Like you could say no." She popped a roller head onto a short pole and set it next to a pile of brushes and other rollers. Pouring the paint into the plastic container, he grabbed one of the rollers and dipped it into the paint before attacking one of the walls.

"A week surrounded by paint fumes. Greaaat."

"Paint fumes or the fumes of Odd's stinky feet," she teased picking up a smaller brush and starting a corner. "Besides, we could always camp out in the backyard. The tents are still in the shed." She wriggled her eye brows at the back of his head.

"Saw that, by the way," he said, smirking to himself. "I've dealt with Odd's toxic foot odor for many years, Yumes. Paint fumes, however, I can't handle. They give me a headache." Yumi tried to hide her excitement as she turned back to the wall.

"Tent it is! Should I go get you a mask? They're in the car for weak people…not that I'm calling you weak or anything." She drew a smiley face on the white wall before going back for more paint.

"...No, I don't _need_ a mask," he mumbled as he dipped his roller into the paint. "I like this blue you guys picked out, though. It's very... relaxing? Good for summer." Ulrich reached up to get higher on the wall, his shirt lifting up slightly. Yumi bit her lip for a moment. Nope, she couldn't do it. She couldn't resist. She crept up behind him quietly and before he could notice, made a quick streak of blue across his lower back. She jumped back with a laugh.

"Relaxing huh?"

"...You didn't do what I think you just did," he said, eyes slightly wide as he turn and lifted his shirt with his free hand, eyeing the blue paint on his back. "Oh. You did. And now? It's on." He smirked and set his roller on the ground, grabbing a brush and dipping it in. Taking it out, he flicked paint onto Yumi's face with the flick of his wrist, grinning. Yumi scrunched up her face, eyes closed, mouth open.

"You did _not…"_ She wiped off as much as she could with the back of her hand. "You are so dead." Yumi took threw her brush at the boy and it hit him square in the chest, leaving a large blue spot on his otherwise green shirt. With a squeal she darted across the room. He threw his brush right back at her, the impact leaving a blue square of paint on her navy scrub pants. He reached for the brush that she had thrown at him, dipped it in paint, and threw it, hitting her smack dab in the middle of her back.

"Double whammy, Yumi." The girl gaped before looking down at the pain container. With a glint in her eyes she reached down, dipping both hands in the paint, and then ran at the German boy grinning at her. Ulrich saw the glint in her eyes and stood, eyeing her wearily. As she dipped her hands in the paint, he headed out the door and outside, looking back every once in a while to see if she was close behind. Yumi growled pushing her legs faster as she followed him, cursing soccer all the while. Finally she got close enough and pounced. One hand left a print on his left shoulder and the other wrapped around smearing him in the face. In the process, she was dragged down to the ground when he lost his balance.

"Ha!" she laughed triumphantly.

"Agh!" he sputtered as he spat paint out of his mouth at the ground. "Gross, this paint tastes like crap!" he said, reaching for the garden hose and squirting it at her with a smirk.

"Cold!" She shrieked, rolling off his back and away from the paint. "You brat!" She threw a hand full of grass at him as she tried to escape the freezing water. He scrambled to a stand, shaking the grass and bits of mud out of his hair, all while keeping the hose aimed at Yumi.

"You started it; what does that make you? A super brat?" he asked, laughing.

"What are you five?" She dodged the hose, making a mad dash for her Envoy. She open the back seat and set another can of tan paint on the drive. Prying at the top, she finally found a stick and opened it. "You gonna call me a meanie-head next?" She took a palm full of paint and flung it at him. He ducked, managing to dodge a little bit of the paint but not all.

"Nah, I was thinking more along the lines of calling you a dumb-butt," he smirked, aiming the hose at the sky. The droplets of water pelted down like it was raining. She couldn't contain her laughter.

"A dumb-butt? You've been demoted to four." She flung more paint at him and moved her paint supply next to the house, throwing handfuls every few seconds, one splattering all over his pants.

"You owe me a pair of pants, Yumi Ishiyama," he said, playfully stern as he approached her, the hose still in his hand.

"See, I don't think I'm your size, Ulrich Stern" she teased back. She reached down without looking away from him, and switched off the tap. "Aha! And now you are defenseless." He paused before kicking over the can of paint, smirking.

"As are you," he chimed happily, nudging her with his foot. Yumi watched the paint spill onto the grass for a second.

"Oh, I don't think so." She rung out the bottom of her soaked shirt, glint returned to her eyes. She nudged back at him. Tucking some of her hair behind her ear, he cupped her cheek with a paint covered hand before pressing his lips against her, dropping the hose before putting his now-free hand on her hip. Yumi giggled into his mouth, kissing back. She put her paint splotched hands through his hair. She kicked the hose out of reach just incase. He pulled away slightly, forehead on hers.

"What's so funny, Ishiyama?" His smirk remained as he looked into her eyes. She dropped her hands to rest on his shoulders.

"Oh, nothing," she felt the sticky paint transferring to her own face. "_Stern."_

"Nothing at all?" His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Don't try to be clever with me, _darling,_ I know what you're up to." She swayed a bit, smile playing at her lips no matter how serious she pretended to be.

"Ah, do you know?"

"Always." Without warning he swept the girl's feet out, sending her tumbling to the paint covered grass. Not to be out done, she caught him by the shoulders. As soon as she hit the ground she rolled, moving him underneath her, back pushed into the paint. He gave and indignant yelp.

"Hey! Now we're both covered." She laughed, kissing his lips and ignoring the paint fumes.

"Good. Now we can _properly _get to work." She leaned in for another kiss.


	6. Perfectly Pathetic

**Pefectly Pathetic**

**A/n: Haven't had a Cabin Story in awhile. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Here's your warning, this is CharliexOdd centered. Don't like? Don't read. Also, this has a slightly higher rating, like T and a half, due to sexual references and some language, but it's nothing too bad. Also some William-bashing in the form of exaggerated character traits. **

* * *

**U**lrich was pacing a hole in the floor, hands shoved in his pockets with his usual disapproving frown on his face. This time, however, it wasn't aimed at Odd and Charlie, it was meant only for his baby sister. "Where the hell is she?" he mumbled, taking another glance out of the window.

Odd stretched his back, reclining back on his pillow, duffle slung to the end of the couch.

"Hope that was rhetorical," he yawned. "Because I wouldn't know." He closed his eyes. They were already a half hour later for leaving. Yumi was angry and Jeremie had decided it was best if they went and got the coffee before she blew a gasket. Aelita volunteered to stay back to 'keep the others out of trouble'.

The brunette shot his best friend a glare before they heard a car pull onto the stone-covered driveway. Ulrich took another glance out the window before murmuring a "Thank God" upon seeing his little sister's black pick-up truck.

"One day you'll die of a heart attack." Odd didn't sit up. His head lulled to the side and he sighed. He was not looking forward to this trip. He would not get to fight over the room facing the water with Charlie, (because if you didn't fight for it, it wasn't worth having.) there would be no amazing romantic fireside cuddles, and there was absolutely no excuse for him to plop himself down on her bed around noon to wake her up. They were taking a 'break' and the only thing 'breaking' was the blonde's heart. But she didn't need to see that.

With her soccer duffel slung over her shoulder, Charlie busted into the cabin, arms extended over her head. "Hello, darlings!" she said cheerfully, putting her bag next to the door before the door opened, revealing William.

Ulrich's eyes widened. "What's _he _doing here?"

Odd peeked open one eye to see William looming in the doorway.

"What the hell, Chare..lie?" He sat up swiftly, swinging his feet onto the hard wood. If there wasn't _one_ more thing that could make this trip any worse….

"He's just here for the day, pa-ren-tals. Chillax," Charlie said, waving a hand at the two boys before glancing around. Lifting her bag up again, she headed for her usual room, leaving a quiet William standing in the doorway.

"Cell phone!" Odd motioned to his pocket. "Call me for dinner?" He didn't wait for Ulrich to respond, merely opened the storm door and let it slam behind him before moving to the shed. Reaching in his back pocket he pulled out his keys and unlocked the big double doors. If not for the sunlight streaming in through the small dusty window in the back, the shed would be dark as night. Sighing in disgust, Odd backed out a large, forest green, four-wheeler and grabbed his helmet off the shelves. For the first time not caring what it did to his hair, he shoved the helmet on his head and headed off for the trails, leaving the cabin's shadow in his dust.

Charlie came back out into the living room, looking at William and then Ulrich before looking at the now-empty couch. "Where'd Senor Pouty-Pants go?"

"To go kill himself in your name. The usual." Ulrich's dry humor didn't let off the feel he was worried; but he was. (And he didn't need Odd punching more rocks this summer.) The front door opened wide, nearly hitting William.

"I'm home! With coffee for...every…one? Why are you here, William?" Yumi's sunglasses fell from where they were holding her hair back to back down in her eyes and she readjusted them.

The baby Stern sighed, going over and taking William's hand and leading him into her room, slamming the door shut. The impossible just happened; Charlie had just denied coffee.

Ulrich gaped. "She just--!" He motioned to the now closed door and Yumi shook her head pushing the full tray of coffees into his hand.

"I'm going to run a bath, drink my coffee, and then go read out on the hammock. Jer and Lita are down on the docks, so if you'd like to join me outside in… say a half hour, we'll just pretend today never happened." The girl slipped off her flip-flops and headed for the main bathroom.

"Sorry about that," Charlie said with a sigh, leaning against the door and locking it so Ulrich wouldn't try and bust in screaming some profanity and being his usual dramatic self.

William sat down on her bed, not yet made up with sheets, and smiled.

"It's not a problem. I tend to get that from them quite a bit." He leaned back on his elbow, sly smile gracing his features.

"Yeah. My brother is a freak, though, so don't worry about him," she replied, sliding down to a sitting position on the ground.

The taller boy let out a near-shrill laugh. "He was never much of a threat." Which was a lie. If Ulrich kicked his ass today it wouldn't be for first time in history.

She shrugged and glanced out the window before looking back at him. "Thanks for coming with me, by the way."

"I couldn't think of a _better_ way to spend my weekend," He sat up, now resting on his hands. "than with a beautiful girl like you."

The girl grinned sheepishly, running a hand through her hair. "I never knew you were such a sweet-talker, Will. Seriously."

He fought not to break out in a full fledge smile. "Just one of my natural talents."

"Oh? Implying other talents, I see. Care to share?" she asked with a smirk.

He groaned inwardly. There was way too much talking going on. "But if I told you them all now, there wouldn't be anything I could use to surprise you with _later."_

Charlie laughed a little, standing and plopping herself down on the bed next to him. "I do enjoy surprises."

"Well," he shifted his weight towards her. "I'm sure a few surprises can be arranged." He closed the space, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Charlie couldn't help but feel something kicking her brain and telling her to 'PULL BACK, PULL BACK!' but she couldn't bring herself to it; after her fight with Odd, she was so angry and hurt and confused.

In his life, there were few things William Dunbar was denied. Her response to his kiss just proved how very few those things actually were. He draped his arms lightly around her waist, deepening the kiss.

She put her hands on his shoulders, a hand threading through his hair as she shifted herself against him.

And suddenly the night didn't seem like such a waste after all. Slowly, he hooked his thumbs in the belt loops on her hips, easing her backwards onto the bed.

Okay, she could deal with laying down and making out; not like she's never done that before. But with William, it felt weird. Her mind kept trying to imagine Will as Odd but that just made the girl angry.

The boy's hands crept to the hem of her shirt, pushing it up. His cool hands dragged across her firm stomach and his did a back flip. He broke for air, murmuring something about how 'absolutely sexy' she was before crashing back, almost awkwardly, against her lips.

...there was something wrong with this. And that was exactly what Charlie was thinking as she pulled away from William, laughing slightly as his hands brushed against her stomach. "Will..." she mumbled, breathlessly.

"Mmhm?" He moved his kisses to her neck, tongue flitting out against her pulse point as his hand continued its ascent.

"Will... stop. Please," she said, taking a deep breath and trying to move herself away from him. "Things are moving too fast between us, and.."

"And…?" The disappointment and near exasperation was not lost in his voice.

"And things just aren't right, okay?" she said with a frown.

"Charlie, you're not seriously telling me we drove two hours up to a cabin in the middle of no where to sit and _chat_ are you?" He leaned in a little closer.

The girl paused, feeling her cheeks get hot with embarrassment. "Well, I didn't expect you to try and get in my pants within the first twenty minutes of being here."

He raised an eyebrow, nearly laughing. "Uhm, you're the one who locked the door behind you. Exactly what was I suppose to think?"

"That I wanted to be away from my brother and my idiot ex. boyfriend?" she said, sitting up.

William shrugged nonchalantly. "Well excuse me for being presumptuous, but I didn't really think I was coming up here for my heath."

Charlie scowled at him. "Well, Mr. Sex-drive, I'll just go ahead and drive you home," she said, putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him away so hard, he lost balance and fell off the bed. She stood, straightening out her shirt and sliding on her Chucks.

"Don't bother," he growled through gritted teeth. "I'd rather walk." He righted himself on his feet, standing off with the girl.

"Fine. Have a damn spiffy walk then," she said, unlocking the door and opening it before storming out of the house, face hidden by her hair as she walked past Ulrich and the others.

"Ugh! You little--!" Before he could finish his insult the storm door slammed for the second time that day. Ulrich opened his mouth but he held up his hand. "I'm leaving; don't bother."

She looked up as storm clouds formed above her head, and she mentally debated whether or not to see if Odd was on his way back. Frustrated, she kicked a pebble before running into the forest, tears rolling down from her eyes.

Odd pulled over next to the crick, dropping his helmet on the seat of the four-wheeler. He dropped down next to the running water and slashed it on his face. It mixed with the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, rolling down the sides of his face to the ground. He didn't remember it being so cool… Glancing up, all Odd could see was the canopy of the forest, but a certain tree caught his eyes. The leaves were upturned and that could only mean one thing. Groaning, the boy jumped back on his four-wheeler, putting his helmet on as turned over the engine. It roared to life again and he headed down the back path towards the cabin, racing the rain.

Charlie heard the engine but kept running toward the noise anyways, preferring to be caught in the storm rather than go back to the cabin.

Odd reached the cabin just in time for the first thunder clap, but he wasted as much time as possible taking his helmet off and taking the keys from the ignition. All he needed was to go back inside and see _Charlie and Will._ When he got in the front door, Yumi was standing in a towel, Ulrich was pacing again, Jeremie had his head down on the counter, and Aelita was perched on the edge of the couch trying to mediate. "Hey guys?"

Ulrich looked up as the door opened, seeing his friend there before nodding in his direction. "Hey, Odd," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "You, uh... you didn't happen to see Chare out there, did you?"

Odd froze, helmet tucked under his arm. "Charlie's in her room." He pointed before glancing over at the now opened door. "Was in her room? Where did she go?! There's a storm moving in! The first wall is _huge, _Ulrich. She's probably scared to death!"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be asking you!" he yelled back. "Stupid, fucking William. I should've kicked his ass when I had the chance," Ulrich mumbled under his breath, fighting the urge to kick one of the cabin walls.

"Fuck!" Odd was already putting the helmet back on, hurrying to his untouched suitcase to pull out a lime windbreaker. "I'll drive out to the cove and if I haven't found her by then I'll call you and we'll circle the property. She couldn't have made it far. Call me if she gets back." Jacket tucked under his arm, the blonde ran out the door into the rain.

Ulrich opened his mouth to protest, but his best friend was already gone before he could say anything. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he plopped down on the couch.

The quad spit mud as Odd spun its tires, pulling out of the drive onto the main path. She could be anywhere on the property but the back path, which left the main path and any smaller path or .. you know, woods, between the cabin and cove at the top of the lake.

"Charlie!" The wind picked up, carrying his voice away. "Come on, not today," he whispered.

She had finally found refuge by the lake, sitting on a log and looking out at the water as another clap of thunder and flash of lightning filled the air. She hid her face in her hands, her back racking with a sob. The rain was pouring heavily, thoroughly soaking her through her green track t-shirt.

Trees whipped in the wind and the main path was looking more and more dangerous with the first wall moving over the area. Odd took the first path he hit towards the lake, screaming Charlie's name at the top of his lungs, praying to every greater force he could think of the help him find her.

Her ears picked something up and lifted her face out of her hands, looking around and wiping her soaking hair away from her face before shaking her head.

"Charlie! Charlie Mariah!" Voice going hoarse, Odd slowed his pace, nearly spinning out as a branch blocked the path behind him. "Fantastic," he spat, taking the lake path. He was nearly to the cove and still no sign of Charlie.

An engine came into earshot and she looked to her right as another lightning bolt flashed in the sky. Charlie screamed, covering her ears and biting her lip.

Odd's heart wrenched when he heard a scream, but in the next beat soared when he realized she was close by. In his distraction, the blonde slipped on the clutch and the bike stalled for a moment, sending him with a jerk into the handle bars. He coughed, righting himself and hitting the gas again, heading towards the scream.

"I'm going to die," she murmured. "I'm going to die all because I didn't let Will into my pants. What the shit. How is this fair?" the girl whined, hands fisting in her hair. She shivered underneath the cold water that was pouring on her, and absorbed in her shirt.

Finally he reached the clearing, only to see Charlie huddled on a log, body shaking, face in her hands. He barely hit the breaks, jumping off the quad and grabbing the windbreaker from the compartment. It was relatively dry compared to his rain soaked body. "Charlie! Chare!" He ran down the small incline towards her.

Her head shot up and she looked behind her to see the one person she needed most at that moment; she wasn't going to die, and life was fair again. "O-Odd...?" she said, voice cracking as she stood. "Odd!" she jumped over the log, stumbling slightly due to the lack of feeling in her legs but she quickly regained her balance and ran toward him.

"Thank _God_, Charlie." The boy was in full fledged sobs when he pulled her into his arms. "You're alright. You're ok. I've got you."

The girl threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder and cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she said. "I'm such an idiot. I'm such an _idiot. _I..." she stopped herself as thunder erupted once more.

"It's ok," he whispered, carefully wrapping the jacket over her soaked frame. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and held it longer than necessary. "We'll wait out the storm in the cove." He took off his helmet and put it on her head. The tear streaks on his cheeks were even more exposed as the lightning flashed around them.

Charlie sniffled, pulling away from him and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand before wiping the tear streaks on his cheeks away with her thumb. She looked confused and blank and lost about the entire situation, but focused her eyes into his and nodded.

He laced his hand with hers, carefully pulling her back towards the quad. He helped her on to the front, as apposed to the back, and breathed in a shaky breath as he put pulled them onto the lake path again. Fighting wind, with rain pounding down on his bare arms, Odd figured it would take under three minutes to get to the cove.

Charlie had her eyes closed the entire time, her head pounding. Despite having the windbreaker wrapped around her, she was still freezing and still shivering and still pale.

They hit the cove and Odd killed the motor, letting it coast into the dryness. The wind was reduced in the half enclosed space, but it whistled against the opening. Odd got off, holding his hand out for the girl shaking against the tank.

She reached out and took it, getting off the four-wheeler with slight difficulty. Stumbling slightly again, Charlie stood up straight and tugged at the windbreaker with her free hand before looking back at Odd.

He couldn't tell if the water running off his face was rain or tears. Panting in quiet breaths, he studied her face. "I'm sorry, Chare."

"N-no. I'm... I'm the one that was an idiot. I'm..." she couldn't say anything more than that besides 'I'm sorry.'

"Absolutely not. If I hadn't been such a stupid jerk we wouldn't have fought and we wouldn't have taken a fucking break and you'd never have brought Dunbar up here and neither of us would have left that cabin and you wouldn't be in _this storm,_ _right now_." His face wavered and he felt like the biggest failure on the face of the planet. She must have been freezing to death, soaked to the bone… and she was so _pale_.

She couldn't remember the last time she cried for such an extended amount of time, but today had to take the cake; she had been furious and confused and a whole slew of emotions, and her day turned out to be a roller coaster. Charlie couldn't say much besides how much of an idiot she was and how sorry she was, and she refused to hear anything different from him. She shivered, rubbing her hands up and down her biceps to warm herself up.

He took a step closer to her as thunder rattled the cove, he pushed the wet hair lightly away from her face with his fingertips. "Please forgive me?" his voice cracked as he tried to lock eyes with her again.

She had closed her eyes, flinching at the thunder until it passed, and her brown eyes met his blue ones. "Only if you forgive me," she said quietly, stepping toward him and wrapping her arms around his middle.

Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks and a wave of relief struck him and he held her as close as he possibly could, willing every bit of his body heat to flood into her. "Of course, of course. God Chare, I love you so much." He buried his face against her hair, rocking them both.

"Would you still love me if I went to jail?" she asked with a small smile on her purple-turning-normal-pink lips.

He didn't dare pull away to stare at her blankly. "What did you do?"

"It's not what I did, it's what I'm going to do," Charlie said quietly, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

He sighed, scooping her up and carrying her farther into the cove, away from the entrance and the wind. "Tell me."

"I'm going to fucking murder Will, of course!" she hissed, feeling her blood boil. "That fucking idiot. No. No! _I'm_ the idiot because I brought him here, and I supposedly 'led him on' and 'gave him the wrong idea'."

Odd gripped her a little tighter, jaw set and eyes locked on the slick stone in front of him as he eased him and Charlie to the ground. "Don't worry about William. I've got dibs."

"No way. If anyone gets to totally rip Dunbar apart, it's me. Shoving him off my bed just wasn't satisfying enough for me," she growled, fisting his shirt in her hands.

"Shoving him off your..?" He sighed and rubbed her legs, bringing back some circulation into them. And giving him something to look at other than her eyes. He couldn't think about this; he couldn't imagine her with _him_. Her with _anyone_ other than himself. He would rather die.

She merely nodded and leaned against him, her fist loosening the shirt in it. Sniffling again, she tried to relax and not think of anything. "I broke my cell phone."

"We'll get you a new one," he answered, suddenly remembering about the others back at the cabin. He sat up, bracing his back against the stone so he could get the phone out of his pocket. He sent a quick text to Ulrich containing no more than the words 'found her' and set the mobile down next to them. Lightning filled the cove and Odd counted to five before the thunder rolled through.

"I threw it at a rock," she stated, sounding very neutral about the entire situation. "And it shattered. And then I kicked the pieces into the lake."

He rested his head against hers. "We're quite the pair, aren't we?" The second wall started to move through and the wind picked up again.

She shivered again but smiled all the same; she had always had anger issues that she should probably get help for, but chose not to.

Part of him just wanted to cry and scream and demand to know why of all the people in the world she would subject herself to William Dunbar. The biggest part of him was just to happy to have her in his arms. "I don't want to fight with you anymore," he whispered.

"Yeah, I only want you in my bed too, Odd," she said with a teasing laugh, glancing at him with a smile. Her hair was plastered to her face but looked like it was drying.

He offered a pained laugh. "I mean it, Chare. We're always going to argue because obviously neither of us are ever wrong, right? But if anything would have happened to you out there I wouldn't have forgiven myself."

"Yeah, I know. I shouldn't have run out when I did, but... ugh. I didn't want Will there and I didn't want Ulrich to try and pry info out of me, and I really didn't want to be bothered," she said, smile fading.

"Don't worry." The lightning flashed again and Odd counted once more. Ten seconds. "Storm's moving out."

Charlie shut her eyes tightly before nodding. "Good. Storms are queer."

"Yeah well, it's storm season." He looked down at her, smile touching his lips. "You look like you could use a hot bath and a good night's sleep."

"Among other things, totally," she said with a relaxed smile. A hot bath was totally what she needed.

He nuzzled her neck, laughing lightly on her skin. "Let's head back."

The brunette nodded, standing and offering him a hand up.

Odd dropped his head back against the wall, grinning up at her for a moment, before taking the proffered hand. The rain was nothing more than a drizzle and the lightning and thunder had stopped completely by now.

Hoisting him up with ease, her arms weren't as numb as they previously were, and she wasn't as pale as a white sheet anymore. Upon lifting him up, she tugged his hand, thus pulling him toward her and laid a kiss on his lips. "I missed you," she said with a murmur.

He grinned a lopsided grin. "I missed you, too, hun."

She grinned back, kissing him again before skipping over to the four wheeler, hopping on it. "Let's go, fool. I want hot chocolate"

"Sounds like a plan." Odd put the helmet back on her head and dropped on in front of her. He turned over the quads engine and pulled out of the cove. The air was cooler even then before but the sky was slightly less grey. What a rotten day.

She smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist, after taking off the helmet, and laid her head against his back, taking in his smell; a mixture of sweat, rain, and the cologne that her mother had sent him for his birthday.

They pulled onto the main pathway, dodging the endless brush that had fallen in storm until they hit the turn off for the cabin. "I'll hold off your brother while you get a bath, alright?" he teased, voice slightly raised over the motor.

"Love you lots!" she replied, giving his form a squeeze and looking around him to see what part of the woods they were in.

He gave himself a moment to melt before taking the last corner. It had been a very long day.

Upon the vehicle slowing down, she jumped off it, heading for the window of the bathroom. Peering into it and seeing it was clear (if it wasn't she'd have to go wash her brain in the lake), the Stern opened it up and hoisted herself in, falling less-than-gracefully on the floor.

Odd parked and sighed, hitting his head with an open hand. "She'll be the death of me." He went in the front door (like a normal person) to find Yumi (no longer in a towel) and Ulrich curled up on the couch and Aelita and Jeremie no where in sight.

"Where's Charlie?!" Ulrich sat up, eyes alert for his sister.

"Uhm, she went in the window. She needs a hot shower."

"Hi, Twinny!" she called from the bathroom, twisting the knobs of the bathtub to 'SUPER EXTRA HOT' and removing her wet, cold, muddy clothing.

Yumi sighed looking at Odd, also filthy and covered in mod, soaked through to his skin. "So everything's…alright then?"

"Other than that funeral for Dunbar you're going to have to plan. What sounds better for the eulogy? William the Fucking Prick or William the Stupid Fucking Prick?" Ulrich grinned.

"Second."

"That's what I thought!" He pulled his shirt over his head and shook out his hair.

"Ew!" Yumi complained holding her hands up to block the grime.

Putting the bubbles in the bathtub and tying her hair up in a high ponytail, she stepped into the tub, towel falling beside her on the floor. Once the water and bubbles were filled high enough to her liking, she shut off the water and leaned back to relax.

Odd ruffled his hair with a towel, suitcase dragging behind him to his room. He caught a glance of himself in the door mirror and cringed. He tossed his wet clothes in the hamper and pulled on a pair of dry cargos. Today, Odd had reached every extreme of every emotion and was totally drained and feeling very much like a _girl._ God, how did she do this to him?

Twenty minutes later, Charlie walked into her room, wearing nothing but wrapped in a towel. She felt much better than she had earlier that day, especially now that her and Will weren't. together.

Odd figured there was enough sand in the bottom of the fire pit to absorb any water left over from the rain and started adding dry wood from the shed. As much as today had turned around, he still needed his little destruction to calm him, and he was going stir crazy with Charlie in the bath for the past million hours. He lit a match from the book in his pocket and set the kindling ablaze, dropping the match stick in as the wood started to smoke. The massive bonfire would burn all night.

Charlie came out in a pair of jeans (of the ripped variety, of course) and one of her newly purchased zip-up sweaters; lime green with a black strip on each of the arms. "Looks nice," she commented, smiling slightly.

Odd shrugged bare shoulders, hands in his front pockets. "Could be better, but Yumi hid the gasoline after last summer's incident."

"Try lighter fluid, then?" she asked, looking to the side and sticking her hands in her back pockets.

He broke his gaze from the fire and looked up, offering the girl a smile. "I knew I love you for a reason," he laughed quietly.

She nodded. "I'm bright like that, I guess."

Odd nodded, taking his hands out of his pockets and sitting on the thick wool blanket he had draped over one of the logs. "Did you want to…sit with me? Or something?" Great. He was nervous and acting like they were celebrating their one week all over again. What a preteen.

"Uhh," she started out, looking down before looking at him. "Sure, I guess." The girl went over and sat down besides him.

Odd brought his feet up and folded his arms over his knees. "Have a nice bath?"

Charlie nodded. "Guess I did. It was, um... warm," she said with a small, small smile, but it quickly disappeared. She wiggled her bare toes against the wet dirt that surrounded the fire and they quickly were covered in said brown element.

He didn't look up from the flames. "This is…. We're acting really pathetic right now aren't we?"

She paused before kicking the dirt. "Guess we are."

He looked over at her, chin resting on his shoulder. "Guess we are," he agreed a smirk beginning to play on his lips. "But you want to know what?"

The girl glanced at him, saw his smirk, and raised in eyebrow. "...what?"

"I haven't kissed you properly in a three weeks, four days and…" he glanced through the back door to the clock. "Seventeen hours. So if you promise not to punch me too hard or hold me under water, I'm going to kiss you, ok?"

She paused and sat up, looking at him fully. For the first time since she had fallen for Odd, she could feel her face get hot; she blamed it on the heat of the fire. "Ah... okay."

"Ok." Smile never leaving his face, he dropped his feet from the log and scooted closer to the girl next to her. Without another word, he leaned forward capturing her lips, letting one hand rest on her knee while the other cupped her cheek.

Placing a hand on his upper arm, she shifted her head so their lips molded more comfortably. A shiver went up her spine and caused her to shake slightly.

Odd smiled into the kiss, wrapping both arms around her and pulling her against him. _God, _he missed this more than oxygen.

After a few minutes, she pulled away, resting her forehead against his, panting slightly. "Is it, um... hot in here or is it just me?"

He held her tightly, soft smile still on his face. "Probably just you."

She let out a quiet, breathless laugh. "It always is."

Charlie's breath on his face sent a chill through Odd's body and he tried his best to cover it up with a laugh.

Pausing, the brunette pulled away and stood, stripping off her sweater and looking down at him with a growing, devious grin.

Odd groaned inwardly at the grin. What could Charlie possibly be up to now? The blonde didn't like the answer that was sure to follow. _Nothing good._

Tossing the discarded article of clothing onto the log, she jumped over it and ran towards the dock.

The boy looked up at the still cloudy sky for a brief second, sighing to himself. "Charlie! Get back here!" He took off after the girl.

She laughed and ran faster until she got to the end of the wooden dock and jumped off, turning her body into a cannonball.

He muttered to himself and he ran down the incline to the dock after her. "I just got you in _out_ of the cold water!" He dove off the end of the dock into the lake water.

Surfacing, Charlie spit out the lake water she had caught in her mouth, shaking her head and looking around with a grin.

And though he'd never admit it, he hated this lake in the dark. He was sure something was going to eat him at any moment. He peered up from under the surface to where Charlie was treading water and pushed off the bottom, hands outstretched to seize her waist.

She squeaked and laughed loudly as he got to her waist, trying to push him off (not that she wanted him to let go, it was just rather difficult to keep her head above water with a boy attached to her). "Odd!"

He surfaced next to her, now treading his own weight. "Yes?"

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, looking at him.

"Seemed like the thing to do at the time," he answered, pushing his hair back out of his face.

Charlie laughed at him before taking a deep breath, her cheeks inflating. She lifted a hand, wiggling her fingers in a wave before emerging herself deeper in the water, slipping out of his grip. Charlie tickled his feet before swimming under him and toward the shore.

Odd cussed out loud as his heart sped up before he realized it was only Charlie. He laughed at himself, leaning back to float in the water as he watched the girl glide through the water. Sooner or later he'd have to follow.

When she reached the dock, she hoisted herself onto it and stood, her jeans and tank top clinging to her lean form.

Odd took a breath and started to swim back towards the dock, keeping an eye on Charlie the entire time. He looked up to the worn wood and sighed. Sure, the gymnast could do it, but could he?

She stood there, watching him as he swam with her hands on her hips and shivering slightly.

He pulled himself halfway up, pants nearly falling of his hip, and got one elbow up over the edge. "So not as easy as it looked," he strained, getting the other elbow over.

"10 years of gymnastics and soccer helps," she admitted as she nudged his secured elbow off the dock.

The blonde crashed back into the water with a distinctive splash. When he spluttered to the surface, eyes glaring daggers, he secured his foot against the brace and _then_ locked his elbows on the dock, forcing himself to roll onto the deck. "You cheat," he coughed.

"You weren't doing it right," she stated with a smirk, looking down at him and folding her arms against her bust.

"I missed this day in gym class. Had to, you know, save the world and such." He flipped onto this feet and pulled up his soaked pants.

Approaching him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and sticking her hands in his butt pockets. "How'd that work out for you?" she asked with a low murmur.

Never to lose his cool (at least where Charlie could see) Odd grinned. "Not bad, apparently."

"Well, lucky us," she said with a seductive smile.

He looped his thumbs in her belt loops, pulling her flush against him. "Yes, lucky you. The thanks I get for saving lives is to be shoved off the dock by my lovely girlfriend."

She leaned up to kiss him and paused, just millimeters away from his lips. "Yup." And then she backed away, taking her hands out of his pocket and lifted his hands away from her waist and starting walking back toward the cabin.

Odd faltered, dry washing his face and groaning out loud. He trotted after her silently though, confused and soaked to the bone.

She started skipping slightly; bouncing on her toes as she walked before she did a spin and then started walking normally again.

The blonde fumed for a second. Where did she get off…? "You know what?" He closed the space between them in a short second, snatching her up tightly into his arms. "You don't get to tease me anymore tonight, or this week for that matter. You've teased me every single day for a month with other people, other _guys_, _kissing_ other guys, Chare! You don't get to tease me tonight." He was not going to let her dance around with that intoxicating smile on her face another instant.

Charlie paused as he wrapped himself around her and her eyes widened. Just when she was starting to make herself feel better, of course he'd bring that up and make her feel worse than she did before. "I..."

"Yes _you_. You amazing, intoxicating, stubborn girl." He'd finally lost it. They knew this day would come. "Do you not see I'm so terribly in love with you that I may, in fact, die tonight from being able to hold you again?" He walked them over the fire, still in full blaze, and set her down gently on the log before draping the thick blanket over her shoulders.

"...no. No!" she stood, shaking the blanket off her shoulders and standing. "If you love me so fucking much, why didn't you go after me!" The girl screamed. "I... I thought you hated me after that fight! I thought you never wanted to see me again and that totally fucked up my head and broke my heart into a trillion little microscopic pieces! Why..." She paused, fisting her hand besides her, causing her to shake a little with anger. "Why didn't you come back sooner...?"

The color drained from Odd's face, from his entire _body,_ in less than a nanosecond. "Go after you? Charlie you said you'd only ever be happy if you never had to see my face again. Don't you think it broke my heart too?" He stood up, almost weakly. "How do you think it felt to have the --the very _oxygen _of my life stolen? Everyday I watched. Every half smile, second of happiness, was one I'd never get to share with you, Charlie."

"But it was all fake! Everything was fake!" Charlie said, trying her hardest not to cry. "The others meant nothing to me. They were just... fuck, I don't even know! They weren't you!"

He took a careful step towards her. "But being away from you wasn't fake! Laying in bed and asking God why every night wasn't fake. I couldn't look at my best friend simply because you share the same blood, and the overwhelming thoughts that someone else might get a piece of the heart that pumps it kept me up at all hours _sobbing_, Chare." His hands hung limply at his sides.

She snatched her sweater from the log and slipped it on, lifting the hood up so it shaded her eyes; for once, the girl was speechless. "Well, I'm sorry I fucked up your life," Charlie said, voice cracking

A tear slipped down Odd's cheek and he silently cursed himself, batting at it and hoping Charlie didn't notice. "You didn't fuck up my life. Messed with my head, yeah. Crushed my heart and spirit," he muttered. "You're right. I should have went after you. I shouldn't have worried about you hating me and just _went after you._"

Her sleeve, which was way too long for her arm, went up and covered her mouth as she looked away and sobbed. Dropping her hand, she shook her head. "I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this right now," she said, turning to leave.

He moved forward, catching her by the elbow. "Then we're not going to do this tonight." He held tight, searching her eyes for something_, anything_. "J-just, just please. I love you, Charlie. I've never said that, or meant it to anyone but you."

Charlie paused, searching for something to say but couldn't find the words, and instead ended up turning around and burying her face into his damp shoulder, re-wetting it with tears, and wrapping her arms around him and clinging to him; it was obvious how their time apart changed her.

He closed his eyes in a silent prayer of thanks, arms wrapped around the girl, gently rubbing her back to soothe her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…" he whispered over and over again into her ear.

"I want things to back to how they were before..." she whispered, voice shaking.

"They'll be better than before," he assured her. He was assuring himself though, really, that'd they'd be able to get back to normal. "I promise."

Merely nodding, her sobs and tears had slowed to a stop and she just stood there, clinging to him like a helpless child.

Odd clung back, terrified to let go of her for fear she'd run or just disappear and he'd wake up- the whole night a dream.

Reaching out a slightly-shaking hand, she took his in her own and started toward the cabin. Everyone else was already asleep when they got in, she led him to her room. She didn't care what Ulrich or the others were going to say; right then, she needed him more than ever.

Odd shut the door quietly behind him, thankful for the windless room.

The girl walked over to her unpacked suitcase and unzipped it open, pulling out some dry clothes to change into for the night and tossing them onto the bed before glancing at her boyfriend.

Almost in a dazed state, the boy pointed over his shoulder. "I'll.." he waved the hand around and then sighing, just turned around, facing the door instead of explaining.

"N-no, no, I was just... just wondering if you were going to change out of your damp clothing," she said quietly. "You went after me into the lake."

Odd glanced down at his pants and then over his shoulder at the girl. "Probably should," he whispered. A light grin touched his lips. "I'll be quick."

The Stern nodded, standing and closing the lid of her suitcase with her foot. "Okay."

Odd let himself out, leaving the door cracked and padding down the hall to his room where his suitcase was still open on his bed. He dug out a pair of black and red pajama bottoms and threw them on.

During his time out of the room, Charlie quickly stripped out of her wet clothing, kicking them next to her suitcase before putting on the black sweatpants that matched her green zip-up and a neon orange tank top.

Odd paused by Ulrich's room where the door was still half open and glanced in to see the boy unconscious, sprawled out in his usual fashion. With and eye roll, Odd headed back to Charlie's room.

By the time he got back, Charlie was already laying in bed, her tank top practically radiating.

Odd offered a grin, bouncing on to the bed next to her. "Must your clothes all glow in the dark?" he asked.

She nodded, smiling. "I'm obnoxious like that."

Odd sighed, sinking down besides her. "Wouldn't change if for the world." If it was possible, he fell in love with her all over again as he stared into her chocolate eyes through the dark.

The brunette curled up next to him, draping her arm over his middle and sighed, hot breath gliding over his skin. "Thanks for staying with me," she said, kissing his cheek.

He pressed a small, chaste kiss to her lips when she pulled away. "Thanks for letting me."

"Ulrich's going to have a fit, you know," she stated, settling back down.

"See? Things are already going back to normal." He snuggled closer to her. "Besides, it's innocent."

She nodded, closing her eyes and giving his torso a squeeze.

"Get some sleep, Chare. You've had a rough day." Tomorrow there would be hell to pay and probably bloodshed, but tonight Charlie was in his arms, entirely and completely his, and he swore he'd never let her go again. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe," she murmured, feeling herself relax against him.


End file.
